A Lustful Soul
by sniper123
Summary: 8 years later...Sakura bought a house near Syaoran's. it was a happy and nice place, but she did not know that there is something else behind that house that she could not imagine..[Complete]
1. Strange Happenings

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well this is the new and improve chapter 1 of The Lustful Spirit the first send did not turn out pretty, well because of it's shortness and because I made some wrong spellings….hehe I hope you like this one.

"Beware there is something about this house…but I can't explain so just be careful miss." Sakura remembered those words that the old man said that kept the house she bought…

'I wonder what that old man was talking about…this is my first day in this house anyway…'Sakura thought as she sighed.

"Sakura, so how's the house?" Syaoran asked as he went inside the house through the door that was wide open.

"Oh it's fine, hey can you help me unpack these boxes?" Sakura asked "Sure!" Syaoran replied with a nod.

So they unpacked the boxes…and finished late. "Hey thanks Syaoran, You're really a good friend!" Sakura said as she gave Syaoran a very warm hug.

"No Problem…Hey, It's getting late I have to go…anyway if you need me I'm just next door" Syaoran said. "Ok Bye!" Sakura replied as Syaoran waved his hand and exited the house…

It was about 6:00 when the phone suddenly rang…."Hello?" said Sakura as she answered the phone…

But strangely nobody answered "Hello? Who is this? Is someone there?" Sakura added…and then suddenly she heard a woman screaming in pain on the other line.

"Hello? Please answer me?" Sakura started to shout and then suddenly the person hanged up the phone…

"Oh my goodness…" Sakura said to herself as her face became pale and she began to perspire…Later that night she quickly went to her room and tried to forget what had happened and slept…

The Next Day…

She woke early and cooked instant noodles for her breakfast. She still could not forget what happened last night…

She really can't take it off of her head. After eating she cleaned the house for a while and later on called her high school and childhood friend Tomoyo on the phone…

"Umm…Good morning, May I speak with Tomoyo please "Sakura said kindly to the one that answered the phone…who seemed to be a woman…"Yes right away miss…Tomoyo!"…

"Oh Sakura why?" Tomoyo asked "Well I just wanted to tell you my address so that you can visit me from time to time…" Sakura replied.

"Oh Okay…"Tomoyo said eagerly. So Sakura said the address to Tomoyo…"Ok…By the way how's your new home?" Tomoyo asked happily.

"Oh it's fine really…but sometimes I get really lonely and even though Syaoran is my neighbor he is always out" Sakura replied sadly.

"Oh how sad…hey can I go there tomorrow?" said Tomoyo. "Sure! That will be really great." Exclaimed Sakura.

"Well, see you tomorrow bye!" Tomoyo said as the two hanged up their phones. 'I'm so excited!' Sakura said in her head…

And then suddenly the doorbell rang…"Who can that be?" Sakura said in her head. So she opened the door and…"Oh Syaoran, Why did you come?" Sakura asked…

"Oh nothing I just wanted to say that I'm going to visit you from time to time…so that you will not be lonely…" Syaoran said.

"Oh Okay thanks for being so caring to me" Sakura said as she smiled sweetly…

"Hey just remember to go to me if you have a problem or if something's on your mind…I got to go I have things to do." Syaoran said as he exits the entrance door…

"Bye!" Sakura added as they waved their hands at each other…

Minutes later the phone suddenly rang…"Hello?" Sakura greeted.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh! No please, don't aaaaaaahhhhhh!"…"A woman's voice…what the heck is happening!" Sakura said nervously.

"Just relax this wont hurt a bit…"…"A man's voice…what is this!" Sakura began to perspire.

"No please, just don't………….."The one on the other line suddenly hanged the phone up…"What the heck is this! What's happening…….."Sakura's face became pale and tears came from her eyes…

She then called Tomoyo on the phone…"Hello, Who is this?" Tomoyo said on the phone…"To-Tomoyo…" Sakura uttered.

"Hello Sakura? Why are you crying?" Tomoyo asked. "Ca-can you co-come over…please I need someone to talk to, Syaoran is still not home…" Sakura said, she was still crying.

"Ok, I'll come over…Bye!" Tomoyo said as she hangs up…

Minutes later…Tomoyo reached Sakura's house.

Sakura invited Tomoyo inside and they both settled at the living room and sat down on the soft comfy sofas in front of the TV.

"Ok Sakura please explain to me why are you crying?" Tomoyo asked.

"The-there's a phone call a while ago… there were a woman and a man I don't know them…but I think the man is a rapist and he's trying to rape the woman on the phone…tha-that phone call is haunting me since I got here…I-I don't know what to do….Tomoyo do you know the history of this ho-house i-if you know please tell me, I re-really need to know." Sakura said as she wept in terror…

"I don't know…but I will do anything to know about the past of this house Sakura…" Tomoyo replied. "Tha-thanks Tomoyo, you're really a good friend…" Sakura said as she wiped her face with her hand.

"Hey, why don't you ask Syaoran, He lived in this neighborhood for quite some time...so he knows more…" said Tomoyo.

"Ok…Thanks again Tomoyo…"Sakura said. "Well I got to go, Bye Sakura!" Tomoyo said as she exited the entrance door.

At about 7:00 Sakura made soup with rice for her dinner, she took a bath and changed to her sleeping dress…

"Syaoran is still not home…what could be the reason…hmmm…" Sakura thought as she lay down on her bed…

Because she got bored of waiting for Syaoran she fell asleep……"huh? What's happening…" Sakura said "Come here…" A quite tall man that was not that old…but his face was slightly blurry…

"NO please, have pity" said a naked woman who looks really beaten up… "Oh like that's going to work on me…come on…The man then pulled the woman's arm and pushed her on the bed.

"No please….Ugh!"…"Oh my goodness! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"…"It was just a dream…" Sakura said, she was panting as she placed her hand on her chest…

She went to the kitchen to drink some water…when suddenly she saw a silhouette that looks like a man by the door…"huh?" Sakura said as she rubbed her eyes…

'He's gone…I wonder…'Sakura said on her mind…after drinking she went back to her room and went back to sleep…

The Next Day

When she woke up she quickly called Tomoyo and said…"Oh Sakura, Why did you call so early?" Tomoyo asked trying to hide her anger…

She was really grumpy because she just woke up…"Oh sorry, have I disturbed you?" Sakura asked. "Well, Kind of, but if it's really important okay…"Tomoyo said.

"Okay, thank you…it's just that I had the strangest dream…"said Sakura. "What Dream?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well I had a dream that someone was being raped in this house, at my room…and when I woke up last night from that horrible dream…I went to the kitchen to drink...and then suddenly I saw a silhouette of a man…Tomoyo this is really creeping me out." Sakura said.

"Calm down, wait did you ask Syaoran the past of that house already?" Tomoyo asked as one of her eyebrows raised.

"Well no, He went home really late…so I fell asleep…ehehe" Sakura said. "Well…later see him and ask him ok…." Tomoyo said.

"Okay…." Sakura replied softly. "Well I got to go…I got to go sleep again! It's only 5:00 a.m. "Tomoyo said angrily as she hanged up…

"Well that went pretty well…"Sakura said to herself. At about 7:00 she fried some bacon and eggs for her breakfast…

About 30 minutes later she got changed and went at Syaoran's house…She wore a purple shirt with white floral designs, white pants and pink sneakers.

Syaoran's House…

She rang the doorbell"DING DONG!" and then a few minutes later Syaoran opened the door…

"Oh Sakura, You knew that I was not busy today do you…" Syaoran greeted cheerfully…"Your not?" Sakura replied with a surprised face.

"Yeah, So why did you come?" Syaoran asked. "Oh, it's because weird things been happening at the house…so do you know the past of the house?" Sakura said.

"Well, This is just what I got…When the first day I moved here…There was this man who lived there everyday I see him with different women every night I also hear a woman screaming from that house…but I'm not sure…what's going on…" Syaoran replied.

"Wait, is the man you're talking about is about our age or maybe mid twenties…" Sakura asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Why yes…how'd you know?" Syaoran asked as his eyes widened. "Is that man dead already?" asked Sakura.

"Why yes…how'd you know again?" Syaoran's eyes widened even bigger… "Oh my goodness just like in my dream…" Sakura said to herself as her eyes widened too.

"Huh? What dream? "Syaoran asked. "I'll explain to you inside your house…since you are not inviting me inside" Sakura said.

"Oh sorry...ehehe" Syaoran said as he giggled and rubbed the back of his neck…so they went inside of Syaoran's house…they sat at a sofa in front of a TV. "Well, what do you mean Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, I dreamt of a man raping some girl on my bedroom, it was really weird….and I recently received weird phone calls…" Sakura replied. "Weird phone call?" Syaoran uttered.

"Well there was a woman's voice and it looks like that she was in pain, and there was a man's voice too but the man sounded like a rapist or a maniac." Sakura said.

"Why do say that?" Syaoran asked curiously. "Well the woman was screaming in pain while the man just says…Don't worry this won't hurt a bit…It's just creepy Syaoran." Sakura said.

"Okay that does not sound good, I will try to search the whole subdivision for you Sakura…" Syaoran said.

"I'm scared Syaoran, I'm scared…what if that man has a plan to rape me…" Sakura said as tears suddenly came out from her eyes.

"It's going to be alright Sakura, trust me." Syaoran said as he let Sakura rest on his chest.

Author's Note: So did it go well? Please tell me…and please tell me if you want an update….and also I'd like thank Ying fa18 and my friends for helping me!


	2. Syaoran's Love for Sakura

A/N: This is the chapter 2 of The Lustful Spirit, things are getting really complicated at Sakura's house. Can they uncover the real History of the house? Let's find out. WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LITTLE LEMON.

"Come on Sakura, let's watch some TV just to take away the bad things on your mind." Syaoran said as he gets the remote and opens the TV.

They've watch TV and Syaoran suddenly noticed that it was about 7:00 already. "Syaoran, I'm a little hungry do you have some food or something?" Sakura said as she puts her arms around her stomach.

"Okay, wait I'll make some sandwiches you can just wait here and watch TV." Syaoran replied as he stands and heads to the kitchen...

So Syaoran made some sandwiches for them and went back to Sakura… "Sakura her are the…oh she fell asleep…" Syaoran said as he suddenly saw Sakura sleeping on the sofa…

He got a blanket and pillow, He put the pillow gently under Sakura's head and the blanket on her body…

At that night Syaoran felt something inside him but he does not know what it is, he felt he's heart was beating fast when he looked at Sakura's face while sleeping…

"Her face looks like an angel, she's so beautiful…huh what am I saying, what are these words that are popping out of my mind…" Syaoran said in his mind as he continued staring at Sakura's angelic face…

and Syaoran fell asleep at a soft chair beside the sofa where Sakura was sleeping…

The Next Day

"Huh…where am I?"…"Oh your already awake…you fell asleep last night…" Syaoran said as Sakura rises up.

"What! Oh my God!" Sakura shouted as her eyes widen…" Don't worry I'm did not do anything to you…" said Syaoran.

"No it's not that…bu-but you saw me sleeping!" Sakura shouted even louder, in fact she could even wake up the whole neighborhood. "Why? What about it?" asked Syaoran.

"Okay since you're the only one who saw me sleeping please don't tell that I snore." Sakura said.

"Huh? What are you talking about…you did not snore last night…or maybe when I fell asleep that's the time that you snored…hmmm…" said Syaoran as he rubs his chin.

"oh…okay just forget what you heard me say hehe…" Sakura said as she giggles. "Okay…" replied Syaoran.

"Oh and I got to go…and thanks again…" Sakura said as she stands up. "No wait, can you go after breakfast I made some noodles…" Syaoran said.

"Oh Okay…" Sakura replied as the two heads to the kitchen……So they ate and after that Sakura said thank you and goodbye to Syaoran and she went home…

Back Home

"Well, nothing's changed here…now's a perfect time to take a bath…" Sakura said to her self as she heads to her bathroom upstairs…

as she walks to her bathroom she feels something cold on her back…" what's happening, it's so cold…" said Sakura to herself as she wraps her arms around her body…

something pushed her to look back and she did not like what she saw… "Huh? Aaaaaaahhhhh!" Sakura saw a bloody woman in white who has long hair covering her face…

she got scared and ran to her bedroom and quickly jumped to her bed and hid under her blanket…

and when she hid she saw the bloody woman under her blanket with her…"Please…he-help me…" The woman said…

Sakura got really scared and screamed and ran to her living room…her screaming was very loud that Syaoran heard it next door…

"Huh? Was that Sakura…oh my goodness." Syaoran said to himself as he quickly went outside and ran to Sakura's.

back to Sakura… as Sakura ran she felt a hand pulled her foot…she fell down and the same time fainted…

Syaoran knocked at the door of Sakura…and noticed that nobody was answering he tried to ram the door…

and suddenly the door opened by itself and a very strong wind passed around Syaoran…he saw Sakura lying down the floor and he quickly went to her…

"Sakura! Sakura! Answer me!" Syaoran shouted as he puts her arms around Sakura…

"Damn it!"Syaoran said as tears burst from his eyes…she carried Sakura to her house and put her to his bed…" Sakura I'm going to take care of you…

and we are going to fight this battle together…" Syaoran said…as Sakura slept…she dreamt something really weird…the bloody woman was there…

" Please help me… a man…a man raped me and murdered me…" said the woman as she starts to cry. "Who's that man may I ask…" Sakura asked the woman…

strange that in Sakura's dream she did not ran from the woman…( By the way at her dream she was on her bedroom.)

as Sakura asked the woman that question…the woman disappeared and a tall and a muscular man appeared…

" Huh? Who are you? "Sakura asked the man nervously. She could not see the man's face because it was blurry.

The man went close to her and pushed her to the bed. "Huh? No please…" Sakura said as she still stares at the man's face but she really can't see the face…

The man went close to her and touched her leg… "Please Don't…" Sakura pleaded.

"You're my next victim." The man said…" No!" Sakura shouted as the man lifts up her skirt (she was wearing a sleeping dress)

while the other hand on her leg, the other hand was reaching for her breasts. "No please! " Sakura pleaded harder…

she could not move like her body was paralyzed or something. "I ca-can't move…No!" Sakura shouted as the man ripped her dress and now she was only wearing her underwear.

She was not wearing any bra on her dream…the man put his hand on Sakura's chin and lifts up Sakura head and kissed her neck.

"Uhhh…please stop!" Sakura shouted but she still could not move. As the other hand on her neck…the other one traveled on her body.

The man starts caressing her and the man's lips traveled from her neck to her chest.

"NO stop please!" Sakura shouted as she noticed that the man was holding an injection and injected it on her…

the man continued what he's doing and Sakura felt that her eyes are getting heavier and heavier until she fell asleep…

but she could still feel the man's arms around her...it was like she was half awake half asleep……"What's happening…I feel really tired…" Sakura said in her mind………

"Sakura! You're finally awake." Syaoran shouted as he saw Sakura slowly opening her eyes.

"Oh Syaoran, I'm really glad to see you! I had a terrible dream." Sakura said as she explains her dream and the man on her dream.

"A man…but you did not see his face…do you think that…no it can't be…"Syaoran said as he thought of the man who once lived in Sakura's new home…

"What is it?" asked Sakura. "No it's nothing…" said Syaoran. "Okay…ummm can I call Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.

"Alright…go ahead…"Syaoran answered…so Sakura went to the phone and called Tomoyo…"Hello? May I speak with Tomoyo please…"…

"Ok…wait…_Tomoyo a call for you…_"….." Hello who is this?' asked Tomoyo…"Oh it's Sakura" "Oh why did you call?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

"Well…I fainted a while ago good thing Syaoran was there…" Sakura said as she explained her dream and the things that had happened.

"Oh so you and Syaoran are developing aren't you huh…" Tomoyo said as she giggles. "Huh what do you mean by developing?" Sakura asked.

"Oh please...what I mean is you two are beginning to be…ummm it's hard to explain…you two are beginning to like each other a lot" Tomoyo said.

"Tomoyo!"Sakura shouted "But it's really true and I think he really likes you…" Tomoyo giggles.

"Well…he is kind of cute and good looking…he's really kind to me…"Sakura said as she daydreams about her and Syaoran…" See I told you that you like him…" Tomoyo said…

"No I do not!" Sakura said as she hides her guilt. "Sakura and Syaoran sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! " Tomoyo teases.

"Oh Tomoyo stop being so childish!" Sakura said. "Well I got to go…good luck with your love life!" Tomoyo said as she giggles and hangs up the phone and Sakura too…

So she went to the kitchen to find Syaoran…" Oh Sakura…let's have dinner already…I made food for us…oh and you can take a bath later I have some Meilin's clothes here if you want tomorrow we will get your clothes and I will come with you to your house." Syaoran said…

" Okay…by the way where will I sleep…" Oh you can sleep on my bed I will just sleep on the floor…"Syaoran said as Sakura sits on the chair.

"Well let's eat…" Syaoran said as he puts the food on the table…So Syaoran sat down too and they ate…

after eating Sakura took a bath and wore one of Meilin's clothes…She slept on Syaoran's bed and Syaoran slept on the floor…

The Next Day

Sakura woke up first she saw Syaoran still lying on the floor next to the bed( He has a sleeping bag.) Because she realized that she woke up first she decided that she is going to make breakfast…

she went to the kitchen and searched the refrigerator…She cooked omelet and made sandwiches and then made some orange juice…

a few minutes later she heard some footsteps and saw Syaoran going in the kitchen where she is…"Wow where did these sandwiches came from?" asked Syaoran…

" I made them…you always took care of me and I'm bringing it back to you by making breakfast now come on let's eat…I've made some orange juice too" Sakura said…

so they sat down and ate…after eating…"Sakura, I'm leaving the house to you…I'm going to ask people what really happened on your house…" Syaoran said as he stands up…" Oh…Okay…" Sakura said. "You can invite Tomoyo if you get bored…" Syaoran said as he goes to his bedroom upstairs and takes a bath…

Sakura while waiting for Syaoran to finish bathing she decided to watch TV…and something strange happened…

as she searches the channels the TV suddenly lost it channels it turned into a ssshhhhhh…(the one on the movie The Ring) "Huh what happened?" Sakura wondered…

and then a the channels went back and there was a reporter on the TV and strange the reporter's face is being deformed and deformed until the TV turned off by itself…"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed as she ran to the room of Syaoran...

"Sakura? Why? What happened?" Syaoran said as he got out of the bathroom and puts a towel around his waist…

Sakura blushed and turned around… "It's the TV…the TV is freaking me out…" Sakura said. "Why What happened to the TV " Syaoran said.

"Well first the channels disappeared and then when it's back there was this reporter and her face became deformed and then suddenly the TV turned off by itself…" Sakura said as she faces Syaoran…

"Oh…just be careful Sakura everything is going to be alright…I will defend you no matter what happens if you want you could go with me and search for answers for questions that cannot be answered. " Syaoran said.

"Okay I'll go with you…" So Syaoran got dressed and Sakura took a bath while Syaoran waited downstairs…

Author's Note: Sorry it was so late…I have so much to do that I did not have time to finish this chapter quickly…please just send me you comments and suggestions thank you…


	3. A Little Time for Love

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS

A/N: I'm very very sorry that it was so so late. And oh I made request to make the sentences apart…..again I'm very sorry……….and sorry also if you got dizzy while reading my story really really sorry…..

When they reached the police station...

They went to the police and…"Ummm...excuse me…can you show me cases about this house…" Syaoran said.

"Just wait there sir…." Said the policeman.

"I hope we can get any information about the house…"Sakura said. "Don't worry we will find something I just know we will." Said Syaoran.

When the policeman got back he was holding 5 folders…

"Pick one sir"…so Syaoran picked one and read it. "It says here rape and murder…but the killer's name is tampered." Said Syaoran.

When he opened another folder the case was the same and the name of the killer is also tampered…

"Huh" this is so strange…" Syaoran said. Sakura decided to open the 3 remaining folders all at once…

A strong gust of wind passed by them…" Oh my goodness…the cases are the same and all of the killer's name is tampered and damaged" Sakura said in shock.

"Something really strange is happening right now" said Syaoran. " I agree…may we should discuss this at your house…" Sakura said

At Syaoran's House…………………………………………………..

They sat down at the sofa and….

"What should we do? We did not find much…" said Sakura…

"I don't know…maybe we should rest our minds for a while…the things that are happening are giving me head ache…" Syaoran said.

"Okay….let's rest for a while about these things…I'm kind of tired too" Sakura said…

"Maybe we should take our lunch first I'll cook and you rest there." Sakura said,

"Okay just call me when lunch is ready…."Syaoran said as he puts his hand on his forehead.

When lunch was ready Sakura called Syaoran and they had lunch…

While having lunch……

"Wow Sakura! You are really good at cooking…" Syaoran said. "Oh Please…." Said Sakura.

"No really it was great…and it kind of taken the headache on my head…: Syaoran said.

Sakura just smiled and faced down to hide that she is flattered…

After eating they went to the living and watched a little TV…while watching they also talked….

"I'm so glad that we could rest at least for a while…" Syaoran said as Sakura just smiled.

"Sakura, I want to tell you something….." Syaoran said. "What is it?" asked Sakura as they accidentally faced each other and almost kissed.

"Oh…Sorry…" The two said as they both blushed and looked away…

"So what was it that your going to ask me?" Sakura asked…" No it's nothing forget it…hehe" Syaoran said.

Syaoran's thoughts

That was close…I think I'm not yet ready to tell her my feelings for her…I wonder what her reaction will be or what will her reply be…oh I don't know…I will try to tell her my feelings after these happenings. I hope I can do that…

Sakura's Thoughts

I wonder what was it that he is going to say…Hmmm….and I wish he knows that….I'm truly deeply in love with him…if he only knows then this is not hard for me…and oh I wish that time that we almost kissed I hope it could happen again…even though we did not actually kissed I felt that his lips where warm…..sigh

"Ummm…I'm just going to change my clothes…I realized that we have not changed our clothes since we got home…hehe" Syaoran said as he goes to his bedroom…

"Okay….I'll just call Tomoyo…" Sakura said…

So Sakura called Tomoyo…..

Hello? Tomoyo?"…"Yes Sakura why?

"Oh my goodness Tomoyo…" Sakura said excitedly… " Sakura why?"

"We almost kissed Tomoyo it was so close!"

"Really? Oh my goodness tell me what exactly happened!"

"Well……" So Sakura explained to Tomoyo what had happened….

"It was so close Sakura….but maybe next time you two WILL kiss…so don't worry"

"Well …How I wish that could really happen sigh "

"Hehe well I have to go now Sakura…oh and Good Luck at your love life…hehehe" as the two girl put down the phone….

Sakura heard Syaoran's footsteps….

"Well, you can change now Sakura….I will cook dinner…It's about 6:40 already…." As Sakura replies Okay…

Syaoran went to the kitchen and cooked…

Syaoran decided to cook curry for dinner and when dinner was ready…he heard footsteps enter the kitchen he's eyes were still on the curry….

"The curry is ready… " "Okay…"

As he heard the footsteps going out of the kitchen he thought that it was Sakura……

"Hey what's for dinner? " Sakura asked…" Huh? I just said it was curry…."

"Are you silly I just got here…" Sakura said…..

"O…..kay…" Syaoran decided to hide what had happened so that Sakura will not be worried….

And they had dinner………………..

Well, again I'm very sorry that it was so long….our computer got busted and I need to go out to do this…and sorry if the next chapters will be late also…I'm really sorry………


	4. Seduce

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS

Author's Note: well this is the chapter 4 of The Lustful Spirit I hope you like it and thanks for your reviews.

While they were having dinner….

Syaoran's position is facing the front door of the kitchen while Sakura in vice versa

"What's the problem Syaoran? You look so pale." Sakura asked worriedly.

"Nothing…" Syaoran replied.

"Well, if you say so…" Sakura said as they continued eating…

After eating….

Sakura went ahead while Syaoran washes the dishes…"Syaoran….." Sakura said in a seductive tone…

"Oh Sakura I thought you'll go take a shower and sleep already…" Syaoran said as Sakura came closer to Syaoran and touched his hips.

"Sa-Sakura what are you doing!" Syaoran said as he blushed and tried to take Sakura's hands off his hips.

"Why? What's the matter… are you nervous…" Sakura said still with a seductive tone…" Sakura plea-please stop…" Syaoran said as his whole face became red.

"Why? Don't you like me…" Sakura said as she frowned and turned back…"Huh? Sakura your really acting weird…" Syaoran said.

Sakura started crying…"Sakura, I'm sorry please can you forgive me…It's just that your not like that before…" Syaoran said as he touched Sakura's right shoulder…

"Really…if you really mean it then kiss me" Sakura said as she faces Syaoran. "You want me to what!" Syaoran said as his face turned red again.

"Why? What's the problem?" Sakura said seductively while she puts her hands on Syaoran's chest.

"Are you really serious!" Syaoran said…"Yes I 'am" Sakura said as she started putting her hands on the back of Syaoran's neck.

"Bu-But" Syaoran uttered…"Shhh…" Sakura said as she suddenly kisses Syaoran…

"Sakura!" Syaoran said right before Sakura kissed him…It was a very long kiss…

Syaoran's Thoughts

We Kissed but why is it like this…I don't feel anything…This is weird I can't do this anymore. I don't want this anymore and I don't even feel any love or something, this has got to stop…

Sakura almost took off Syaoran's Shirt but Syaoran stopped her…"Stop Sakura! I-I can't do this…I don't like it!" Syaoran shouted.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. ' There's no feelings in the kiss…I don't feel anything…" Syaoran said.

"Oh, okay but do you feel any lust?" Sakura asked as her eyes starts to stare at Syaoran seductively.

"Huh? What kind of question is that?" Syaoran asked. "Oh please, don't lie to me I know that even though there's no feelings, there's still lust and I know you like it." Sakura said.

"Huh? What are you saying?" asked Syaoran surprisingly. "Oh I know you like it so…" Sakura said as she starts to lower her right strap.

"Stop! What are you doing?" Syaoran held Sakura's hand and stopped her. "Why" don't you want me?" asked Sakura seductively.

"Sakura, what's wrong with you? You're acting really weird." Syaoran said. "Whatever you're just escaping from me, I'm going to bed!" Sakura said as she walks out of the kitchen.

"What is wrong with her…" Syaoran said to himself.

Syaoran continued washing the dishes…after that he came upstairs to clean himself up and go to sleep.

The door to the room was slightly open…he quietly walked in…."Oh Syaoran…I can't sleep…"Sakura said.

Sakura was sitting on the bed the only light in the room is the lamp shade on the right side of the bed.

"Sakura…about what happened a while ago at the kitchen…ummm…" Syaoran almost finished the sentence but Sakura suddenly gave him a confused look.

"Umm…I was just here during the past minutes...how I could be in the kitchen with you…" Sakura said.

"Huh? But…" Syaoran's mouth opened in shock and confusion.

"Why? Tell me did something happen a while ago, while you were in the kitchen?" Sakura said.

"Yeah you were with me in the kitchen about 10 minutes ago." Syaoran's face changed from shock to mad.

"Why are you mad…I'm not kidding…I was here all the time." Said Sakura

"Sakura I'm tired of your stupid games…you seduced me a while ago! And you walked out." Syaoran became really angry.

" What the heck are you talking about Syaoran, like I said I was just here." Sakura started to be angry.

"Sakura, I will not be angry like this if you just be honest, why are you lying!" Syaoran said angrily.

"You know…you're the one who's lying all the time…How many times do I have to tell you that I was just here all that time that you were at the kitchen." Said Sakura angrily.

"Sakura…why are you doing this to me!" Syaoran shouted.

"Then if you think that I'm the one who's wrong what happened there!" Sakura said. Her voice became slightly calm this time.

"Well…you kissed me and you almost took off my shirt and you almost took off your sleeping dress." Syaoran said.

"We…kissed? " Sakura said in confusion.

"I'm not that kind of girl Syaoran, that was not me!" Sakura said angrily. Her face changed from confuse to angry.

" I was also shock!...but if that's not you….then who was that…" Syaoran became calm.

It was suddenly quiet, Sakura just looked down.

She was hurt…She was hurt of what she heard, She was disappointed that Syaoran kissed another girl…though the girl looked like her.

Syaoran sat on the bed beside Sakura.

"Okay…one question….Did you…umm…liked the kiss?" Those word suddenly came out of her mouth.

"Well to be honest…no…" Syaoran replied quietly, He was scared of how will Sakura react to his answer.

"Oh…okay…well it's getting a little late…I'm going back to bed…." As Sakura lay back on the bed Syaoran went to the bathroom to clean himself.

Before Sakura fell asleep she smiled, she smiled because Syaoran did not like the other Sakura whoever that Sakura is though it looks like her.

As Syaoran finished cleaning himself, he walked to the bed.

Before he lay to the bed and sleep he looked at Sakura and said " I don't know what you felt about my answer…and It may not look that it… But I really love you, and I'm sorry that I don't have the courage to tell you when you're awake."

Syaoran smiled and kissed Sakura on the head…and slept.

Syaoran did not know that Sakura was awake her eyes are closed but she heard everything.

Before she fell asleep she slightly smiled because of the words she heard from Syaoran.

Author's note: sorry that it was so late…anyway I hope you liked it…thanks for the reviews.


	5. Confess

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS…do I really have to type this in every chapter…

Author's Note: Well…hi…hello this is the chapter 5…I hope you will like it.

"Sakura…Sakura…wake up…" Syoaran gently tapped Sakura's right shoulder. "Oh…morning…" Sakura yawned and stretched her arms upward.

" I made bacon and eggs for breakfast."Oh Okay…go on ahead I'll just fix myself up." Syaoran went ahead while Sakura went to the bathroom to fix her self.

She wore a blue shirt and a white shorts that has a length below her knees. Syaoran was wearing a black shirt and gray cargo shorts.

Sakura went to the kitchen….

"Come on Sakura, let's eat before the food gets cold." Syaoran sat on the wooden dining chair as Sakura followed.

Everything was in order and clean and the bacon and eggs is still sizzling in the floral designed plate.

As they were eating Sakura suddenly asked." Umm…Syaoran…have you ever loved someone but she did not know…" Syaoran blushed but he had no choice but to answer the question.

"Uhh…Yeah…change topic please." Syaoran's face became really red he looked to his right to hide the redness of his face.

"Why? What's the matter? What's wrong with that question…" Sakura said trying to catch Syaoran's eyes.

" Please Sakura, I'm begging you, ask another question." Syaoran's face is still red. "Aww…oh Syaoran you're such a killjoy " Sakura said.

"Okay, fine…yes…I loved someone…and yes she does not know…and…I still love her…so much." Syaoran's face became really red.

"Oh…Okay…can I know who is she?" Sakura really wanted Syaoran to tell her his feelings for her.

" Sakura you're torturing me! " Syaoran was ready to explode but he's scared of how will Sakura react if he says what he feels about her.

"Okay…I'll respect want you want…don't worry I'll wait." Sakura smiled, she really want to make Syaoran say the words he said last night.

" I'll wait? What do you mean by that " Syaoran said. " Uh…eh…nothing…forget I said that…" Sakura said.

They continued their food. Syaoran wondered what those words mean.

Syaoran's POV

What does she mean by that…I hope she's not mad at me…actually I want to tell her a while ago but I'm scared of how will she take it. Will she be happy it…or she will ignore me for the rest of my life…I hope not by the time I have the courage to tell her… I really don't know what to do, she sounded she really wanted to know. Does she know…or she really want to know. I have to tell her…my heart is hurting and pounding really hard these days…I really have to tell her…I'll tell her!

Sakura's POV

Sigh…Oh Syaoran…when will you tell me that you love me…If you only know…If you only know that I too love you very much…If you just told me that you loved me awhile ago…then…then I've told you too that I love you…I don't even know what to do if you are not here by my side and I hope that these things that are happening right now will end.

As they finished their breakfast Sakura stood up " I'll wash the dishes." She said as she gets the plates in the table and heads to the sink.

Syaoran just looked at her and smiled he then walked out of the to the living room.

He then sat on the beige comfy sofa. The room was big and spacious and all the windows are open so the room is bright.

The TV is in front of the sofa it was just an average TV not too small not too big.

He thought how he will say it to Sakura, He was nervous and excited at the same time.

As Syaoran sighed he saw Sakura entering the big spacious room. She walked in front of the TV to turn it on but suddenly.

"Ummm…..Sakura……I have something to tell you…." Syaoran said nervously as his hands sweating like hell.

"What is it Syaoran?" Sakura said gently as she turned on the TV and sat beside Syaoran.

The show on TV was a romantic movie.

Syaoran was sweating and he only stared at Sakura as Sakura then repeated. "What is it Syaoran, What are you going to tell me."

" Uhhh….Ummmm…" Syaoran uttered.

" Oh Syaoran your wasting precious time, What is it?" Sakura said as the two stared at each other.

" Sakura…I hope that you will not ignore me…after saying this…." Syaoran's face became really red.

" Okay….then…..what is it?" Sakura said. She had an idea of what will Syaoran tell her and she was eager to know this.

"Okay…here it goes…" Syaoran said in his mind…he shook his head then looked straight at Sakura's emerald green eyes.

" I…I….Love….I love you Sakura!" After Syaoran said those words his face became really red and hid it.

" Uhh…Sorry….Sakura…." Syaoran whispered.

Sakura touched Syaoran's chin to Syaoran's face then without any second thoughts she suddenly kissed Syaoran on the lips.

Sakura's eyes were closed but Syaoran's eyes was opened in shock but afterwards he then closed it.

Their hand met romantically and passionately…

It was a very long and romantic kiss and it was full of feelings and love…somehow they forgot the bad things that had happened to them.

After a couple of minutes later….

They both broke the kiss they looked away at each other and blushed. "Umm…Syaoran…I just want you to know that I too love you very much." Sakura said.

Syaoran just nodded quietly, He was smiling and he hided it to Sakura.

They then both enjoyed the romantic movie.

They thought of themselves and how things are going to be now that they now their feeling about each other.

As the movie ended…

It was about 9:30 a.m. …

"Umm…Syaoran…I really really thank you for always being there for me…I don't even know what to do without you, and I hope that the bad things things that are happening right now will soon end." Sakura said.

Syaoran then replies. "Don't worry Sakura, I'll always be there for you…no matter what happens…I will protect you and guard you."

Syaoran the suddenly placed his hands on Sakura's head and let Sakura rest at his chest.

Sakura then did rested on Syaoran's chest they both fell asleep…

As night passed Syaoran woke up without Sakura in her arms...He then stood up and first checked the kitchen but she was not there.

Then he went upstairs to check their room…

He slowly walked inside the room and…

"Syaoran! Go outside!" Syaoran saw Sakura's naked body they then both blushed and Syaoran went outside the room.

"Wow, I never thought that Sakura has a great body like that…" He said to himself. He then shook his head and said." Ahh…What was I thinking…"

He leaned on the wall and the image of Sakura's body was still on his mind. He kept on shaking his head trying to take of that image on his mind.

Then suddenly…" You can come in now." Sakura said. He walked inside quietly as he saw Sakura now fully clothed.

She was wearing jeans, a pink tank top and a light blue skechers rubber shoes.

All that Syaoran could do was stare at Sakura.

"Please don't stare at me like that…it's making me feel uneasy, Oh and take a bath and get dressed lets visit Tomoyo." Sakura said as she chooses a bag from their closet.

Since Sakura is temporarily living with Syaoran they decided to divide the closet and drawers of Syaoran.

"Okay…" Syaoran went inside the bathroom. The bathroom was newly cleaned it was surrounded by blue green tiles attached at the floors and walls.

Syaoran the stripped his clothes and turned on the shower…and took a bath.

Sakura waited at the sofa near the main door it was a blue sofa for visitors

Minutes later Syaoran finished bathing. He wore a dark blue jeans, a black tank top, green sweater and a red sneaker.

"So, ready? " asked Syaoran as Sakura gently nodded.

They rode Syaoran's car to get to Tomoyo's house the car was a red shiny sports car it was a gift from his great grandfather that passed away a few years ago.

It was about 7:35p.m. ,When they reached Tomoyo's house…"Ding-Dong" as Sakura presses the doorbell…

Then someone slowly opened the door.

Author's Note: Hi,Hello again keep on sending those reviews…it helps me improve my story…and thanks also.


	6. A New Friend

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you I do not own CCS or clamp!

Author's Note: Hey hello thanks for the reviews….hope you will still continue reading my story…

Someone opened the door and it was a girl with black long hair…she was wearing a red dress with laces on the skirt and a white sandals with heels.

She was about 5'5 and her weight is just fine…

"Oh Tomoyo…are you going out tonight? We decided to visit you." Sakura smiled as Tomoyo smiles back and walks closer to Sakura and Syaoran.

"Hi Syaoran" Tomoyo smiles at Syaoran as Syaoran gently smiles back.

"Well actually I'm going to my friend's party…if you want you could come with me…" Tomoyo said as she smiles gently to the two.

"It's alright with me…how about you Syaoran?" Sakura faces Syaoran.

"Well…It's alright but can we at least change our clothes…" Syaoran said as he shows his clothes.

"Yeah…your outfit seems formal and us…well…" said Sakura as she looks at herself.

"Oh…don't worry…I just chose this outfit for…umm…forget it…but the party is not formal so your clothes are fine." Tomoyo said.

"Okay…Is it fine with you Syaoran?" Sakura faces Syaoran as Syaoran suddenly blushes.

"Yeah…it's alright…Oh and please don't look at me like that…." Syaoran said as he hid his face from its redness.

"Oh…Sorry" Sakura blushed as she too hides her face.

Tomoyo just smiled gently at the two…"Well actually I was going to take a cab but it seems that two have a car…"

"Well Lets go…" Sakura said as the three walks to the car and goes in…"Do you want the car closed or an open?" Syaoran asked as he started the red car.

"Anything seems fine with me…" Sakura said as Tomoyo just smiled and nodded her head.

While Syaoran driving Sakura beside her and Tomoyo at the back seat as he drives Tomoyo dictates the directions…

When they reached the house…

They all looked at the big house…no not a house more like a mansion a white mansion. The front door was very big and beside it were two very large windows.

The windows were brightly lighted and in front of the very big door was a cement walk that was made of white marble.

On the side were bushes with many kinds of flowers in it. And before the gate, the marble made cement walk and the bushes there was a very big gate that has a big E on the middle.

As they walked on the marble designed walk there was a butler in black welcomed them and opened the big double door.

They walked in the mansion and the ceiling has four chandeliers as the floor has black and white marble that have a checker design.

And there was a red carpet leading to the middle of the two grand stair cases.

"This way sir and ma'm" The butler said as he led them to the red carpet that leads to a very beautiful glass door that lead to a very beautiful and well lighted garden.

"Wow" Said Sakura. The garden was filled with a few people and most of them holding a glass of wine in their hands.

The place has many different decorations around it. As their eyes searched the place. A guy that was wearing glasses in his eyes walked near them.

The guy was about 5'10 and he was wearing a black formal pants, white polo and on his feet were a pair of very shiny black shoes.

His hair and eyes were navy blue.

The guy reached the hand of Tomoyo and kissed it. "Oh…a pleasure Miss Tomoyo…welcome…oh and welcome too Tomoyo's friends…my name is Eriol" as Tomoyo blushed.

Eriol looked at the two but his look on Sakura was quite different…

"Hi I'm Syaoran…" Syaoran shook hands with Eriol. "And…I'm Sakura…" Sakura smiled as she was giving her hand for shaking hands with Eriol.

But instead Eriol gently kissed Sakura's soft and warm hand.

Syaoran's eyes widen in shock as Sakura blushed and said " Oh…Please no formalities…"

Syaoran hid his face and made a very angry Syaoran.

Eriol still haven't let go off Sakura's hand…"Umm…could you let go of my hand…" Sakura said as she blushed even more.

"Sorry…I couldn't such a beautiful lady's hand. "Ehehe…" Sakura said as her face became really red.

Syaoran was really angry inside but he just smile at the three but to Sakura his smile is obviously hiding something.

"UMM…Syaoran…are you alright ? " Sakura worriedly asked Syaoran…as Syaoran slowly nods his head.

"Well…Okay…if you say so…" Sakura said as she suddenly face Tomoyo. "UMM…is he always like that?" Sakura whispered.

"Huh? Who's always like that?" Tomoyo asked. " You know…Eriol…." Sakura said. "Oh yes…I'm already used to him…"

"Where did have you met him? " Sakura whispered then suddenly " Come on let's go to the actual party…" Eriol gently grabs the hand Tomoyo.

"Oh…" said Tomoyo as she blushes…

when they reached the real part of the party…They took some finger foods that were served by walking waiters around the place.

While Syaoran trying to enjoy himself…but he couldn't he just on some bench away from the people and thought about a while ago.

"Uhh…No…Sakura is not like that…" He said to himself. He was afraid that Sakura will fall for Eriol.

While Syaoran isolated himself, the two girls too isolated their selves from the party…

"Umm…again Tomoyo…where have you met Eriol?" Sakura said as they sat on some bench away from the party.

"Well…I met him at some café…I was just there to take away some stress from my mind. I had a really bad day…that day…" Tomoyo suddenly looked at the floor…

"And then as I was sipping on my choco coffee…"

FLASHBACK………………………

"Umm…Miss are you alright? You seem quite sad…." A guy wearing glasses walked to her.

"Oh…what do you care?" Tomoyo said accidentally " I just cant stand to see such a beautiful lady sad…." The guy said as he sat down on the other side.

"Oh…Sorry I'm just a little stressed that's all…" Tomoyo apologized. "Oh…it's alright I feel the same way too…sometimes…" Eriol smiled gently.

"…Uhh….he's smile is so…." Suddenly those words came in his head. "AHH…what was I thinking…"

"Oh…by the way my name is Eriol…pleasure…miss?" Eriol said.

"Oh…Tomoyo…my name is Tomoyo…." Tomoyo said as suddenly Eriol reached Tomoyo's hand and gently kissed it.

Tomoyo blushed and hid her face…."Please no need for those…" She then took her hand away from Eriol.

"Oh Sorry…miss…I just can't resist such a beautiful lady…." Eriol said as he smiled.

"Ehehe…" Tomoyo's face became redder. "I'm really sorry…" Eriol said.

"It's alright…no need to worry…" Tomoyo again faced Eriol and gave him a very gentle smile.

END OF FLASHBACK……………

"Well and we talked about our lives and all…." Tomoyo said. "Oh…I think that you…." Sakura said as she smiled.

"What? " Tomoyo suddenly looked at Sakura on the eye and blushed. "I thought so…." Sakura said still smiling…

"Oh…Sakura….please….now that you know….please be discreet about it…" Tomoyo said facing the ground still blushing.

"Oh…don't worry….your secret is safe with me…" Sakura said still smiling…"Well let's go….the two boys are trying to find us right now…" The two girls stood up and went back to the part where there were many people.

As they reached the actual party the people has slightly decreased. "Oh…It seems it's quite late why don't we go home now…" Sakura said.

"Let's find Syaoran and Eriol first…" Tomoyo replied…

They searched the garden and saw Syaoran sitting on a bench away from people…

"Oh…Syaoran…." The two walked closer. " Oh Sakura, Tomoyo…aren't you two suppose to be enjoying the party.

"And you, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked…" Oh Nothing….it's just that…I want to rest for a while…" Syaoran faced the ground.

"It seems to be that all the time you're here…what's the problem…you have a problem and you can't hide it…." Sakura and Tomoyo sat beside Syaoran.

"Nothing…really…please…" Syaoran said as he forced himself to smile. "Oh…actually we're here to ask you if you want to go home…but first tell us what's wrong?" Sakura said.

"It's nothing really…." Syaoran said but Sakura knew that there was something wrong…

"Please Sakura….I just want to go home right now." Syaoran said still facing the ground.

"Sakura why don't you talk about that at Syaoran's house…" Tomoyo said he head slightly falling…

"I think we should go….Tomoyo is really sleepy…" Sakura said. They stood up and searched for Eriol.

The three found Eriol talking to three girls…."Ummm…Eriol…" Tomoyo slowly tapped Eriol's shoulder.

"Yes…" Eriol turned to the three and smiled gently. "Well…We're going home….so…." Tomoyo said.

Eriol faced the three girls for a while…"Please wait…" The girls just chuckled…

The four of them walked away from the people…." So what was it…I didn't understand you…" Eriol said…

Tomoyo smiled but there seems to be something wrong with her smile…" Tomoyo are you alright?" Sakura asked as she faces Tomoyo…

"Nothing…as you were saying to Eriol…" Tomoyo said still smiling. "Huh? You were the one who's saying something…." Sakura said lifting her right eyebrow.

"Oh…right…(she face Eriol) We are gong home so…" Tomoyo said. "Ok…good night to you three…" Eriol smiled and suddenly kisses the warm cheek of Tomoyo.

Tomoyo blushed and waved their hands goodbye…

They exited the mansion and the butlers greeted them farewell…they then got inside Syaoran's red car.

Syaoran droved Tomoyo home and went straight to his house, it was quiet for awhile and Syaoran felt a weight on his shoulder.

He noticed Sakura fell asleep on his shoulder, he kissed her on the head and drove.

When they reached home Syaoran carried Sakura like how the grooms carried their brides…like they were newly weds.

He went upstairs and into the room, He place the sleeping Sakura on the right side of the bed. He adjusted Sakura's head to make her comfortable.

He then got some blanket and covered Sakura's body. After that He went to the bathroom to change his clothes and wash his face.

He then wore some comfortable and nice clothes. A plain white shirt and blue shorts.

He again kissed Sakura but this time on the cheek and lay on the bed…

He first stared at the white ceiling thinking of how will they solve their problem…or will he let Sakura live with him permanently.

As he thought of things and predicting what could probably happen the next day or something…

Thinking of what could possibly happen the next day he fell asleep smiling he didn't want to loose Sakura, he wants Sakura by his side…

Author's Note: Okay….please tell me if you like it…thanks for the past reviews.


	7. Possessed

Disclaimer: BLAH! You already know the sentence that I'm going to type here! Peace….

Author's Note: Hi Hello…thanks again for the reviews especially divinedragon, thanks you're the one who's been reading my story ever since I started it…thanks again! )

Syaoran Woke up first as he saw Sakura still sleeping…He got out of bed and went inside the bathroom to clean himself.

He washed his face and took a shower…then he got some clothes to wear…and Sakura still sleeping.

He wore a white cargo pants and black sandals and a blue shirt. He looked at Sakura and then proceeded downstairs.

He walked to the kitchen and got 4 eggs from the refrigerator; He scrambled it and added a dash of salt.

He placed the frying pan on the stove and poured some oil on it…then he turned on the stove and waited for the oil to be hot.

Then when the oil was hot he poured the scramble egg on the frying pan and added more salt.

Then he got a nice plate and used the spatula to place the scrambled egg on the plate. He placed some placemats on the table.

He placed the plate with the scrambled eggs on the center of the table then he got 2 plates, two forks, two knives and two glasses and arranged them on the table.

Then he got pitcher with full of water and poured some powdered orange juice on it and mixed it with a wooden spoon.

He then added 4 ice cubes and placed it near the scrambled egg, and then he got a loaf of bread and placed it near the two on the center of the table.

He sat down on the chair and waited for Sakura to get up…he knew That Sakura usually wakes up 6:30 am and it was 6:28 on the clock over the kitchen door.

Then a few minutes have passed He saw Sakura went in the kitchen…She was wearing some white pedal pushers…and a sky blue sandals with two inches heel and a light blue sleeveless shirt.

Syaoran stared at her…as he was admiring Sakura…"Oh…Syaoran…don't stare at me like that…it makes me feel uncomfortable…" Sakura said.

Syaoran then hid his face as he blushed and said." Umm…breakfast is ready." As Sakura smiled gently and sat on one of the chair and got one slice of bread.

She then used the fork and knife to get a piece of scrambled egg and placed it on her bread…then she took a bite as Syaoran did what she did.

As they finished eating Sakura suggested that she will wash the dishes. Syaoran helped her by carrying some of the plates to the sink.

He then exited the room and proceeded to the living room where the TV is he turned it on and he watched his favorite TV show.

Then minutes later he heard footsteps of Sakura entering the room. "Oh…Sakura…if you want to watch TV then it's alright the show that I was watching is done already so…"Syaoran said as Sakura sat beside him.

She then got the remote that Syaoran was giving and changed the channel and the two just enjoyed the show…then…suddenly the phone rang…

"I'll get it…" Syaoran said as he stood up and answered the phone near the door…" Uh…Yes who is this?" Syaoran asked kindly.

"sshhhhhkkkkkk…sshhhhhkkkkkk….rape…..shkkkkkkk…her…shhhkkkkk…." The guy on the other line said and then he put down the phone.

"What was that…" Syaoran said to himself…then suddenly some images of himself raping Sakura appeared on his mind.

"UGHHHH!..." Syaoran said as his head aches….then Sakura stood up and went to Syaoran…and placed her hand on his shoulder…

"Syaoran…what happened…are you alright?" Sakura asked him worriedly. Then Syaoran went to his normal self…"Uhhh…my head…"

"Why don't you rest for awhile…you look so pale." Sakura said as Syaoran stood up and nodded his aching head.

His hand was still on his head and went upstairs to rest…."Ugh…what…was that…what was those images appeared on my head…." Syaoran said to himself.

He then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"What's wrong with him…." Sakura said to her self as she picked up the phone that was still hung and checked it…she slowly placed it on her ear.

Sssshhhhhhhhkkkkkkkk! Was the only sound that could be heard on the other line, she then put down the phone.

"Uhhh…what was that…." Sakura said…her head was suddenly also aching…. She then sat on the sofa and then rested…then she took off her sandals and lay on the sofa.

Her eyes became really heavy and then she fell asleep…

Hours later….the two were sleeping heavily…and it was 5:35 pm already…

Syaoran woke up and sat on the bed…."Uhhh…my…head still hurts…"He said to himself…everything was dark the lights were not turned on…

He turned on the switches that he passed by…and then he proceed to the living room where Sakura was…"Oh…She's asleep too…" Syaoran said to himself.

The TV was still turned on but he did not mind…then…"UGHHHHH!' Syaoran's head was aching badly again…

Then strangely the images from before came to him mind again…."UGHHH!" Syaoran shouted in pain...his head was hurting badly.

Then he passed out…he was lying on the floor…

A few minute later…

He woke up…but Sakura still sleeping…he was acting strange…like he was some kind of different person….

His eyes were full of lust and he slowly walked to Sakura. Then Sakura woke up as she caught Syaoran staring at her strangely….

"Oh…Syaoran…what is it?" Sakura asked nervously as she positioned herself sitting on the sofa.

Then Syaoran suddenly place his hand on Sakura's right leg…"Syaoran…don't do that…" Sakura got Syaoran's hand away from her leg…

"What's wrong with you…your acting really strange…." Sakura said as she stared at Syaoran's fiery eyes…

Then Syaoran suddenly placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder removing her sleeve.

"What the heck is wrong with you!" Sakura then stood up and backed away form Syaoran…

Syaoran just stared at Sakura's body and Sakura arranged her sleeve and still backing away form Syaoran.

Sakura decided to run to the bedroom and locked the door…" What's wrong with him…and his eyes are different…" Sakura said to herself as she backed away from the door…

She was cornered and she knew that something bad is going to happen if Syaoran successfully breaks in…

Then suddenly a big bang was heard from the door, and Sakura knew it was Syaoran trying to break in the room.

"What do you want!" Sakura shouted as she started crying… Syaoran just continued banging the door.

Then only a few minutes later…Syaoran have successfully broke inside the room…

"Ahhhh! Stay away from me! What have you done to Syaoran!" Sakura shouted as she gets a pillow and throws it to Syaoran.

Syaoran was close to Sakura, Sakura ran passed him but he got Sakura's shirt and Sakura still struggling to escape.

She successfully escaped Syaoran but her shirt is ripped and now she was only wearing her bra.

As she ran downstairs she was covering her bra's in embarrassment, She ran to the kitchen hoping to find something that could at least knockout Syaoran.

She heard Syaoran's footsteps walking slowly to the kitchen...She was panicking and she just got one of the frying pan…

"Don't come any closer…" Sakura said as she was still crying, Syaoran just stared at her with lust in his eyes and slowly walked to her…

As Syaoran was about to hold Sakura's strap, She held firm on the frying pan and smashed it on Syaoran's head.

"Ahhh! Get away from me! "Sakura said…because of her panicking she dropped her only weapon and ran again to the bedroom hoping that Syaoran will come to his senses again.

She hid under to the bed covering her mouth to prevent from Syaoran hearing her crying.

Then a few minutes later she took a peek and saw Syaoran's feet coming closer and closer…

Then Suddenly…"Ughhhh!" Syaoran shouted as he was down to his knees holding his aching head.

Sakura just stared at him quietly as she was nervous that Syaoran will be weird again…or in other words…possessed.

As Sakura thought of Syaoran being possessed she just covered her mouth and cried, hoping that Syaoran will be back to his normal self.

"Ughhh! Must not….uhhhhhh….." Syaoran suddenly passed out and lay on the cold floor of the bedroom.

Sakura then got out under the bed as she slowly walks close to Syaoran…She checks if he was really unconscious but it was hard to tell.

She tried her best to put Syaoran on the bed and making him comfortable, she then went to the closet to get shirt and wore it.

It was a simple pink shirt…then as she walked close to Syaoran…Syaoran's eyes suddenly opened but it was the different type of eyes…the eyes that was full of lust.

"Syao…Syaoran?" Sakura asked nervously….Then Suddenly Syaoran got up….he suddenly got the shirt of Sakura and now he was on top of her.

"Ughh….your not Syaoran…." Sakura said as Syaoran held her wrist hard on the bed as Sakura still struggling.

"No! Don't do this!' Sakura screamed as she tries to escape Syaoran's strong hands. Then Syaoran suddenly kissed Sakura's neck.

"No! Don't do this! Snap out of it Syaoran! " Sakura shouted trying to avoid Syaoran's lips…she was having a really hard time.

Then Syaoran still holding the hands of Sakura he ripped Sakura's pick shirt making Sakura wearing only her bra.

She saw Syaoran grin and his eyes were still different. Then, Syaoran stopped for awhile to take off his shirt.

"No! Please stop!" Sakura cried scared of what might happen next. She was still struggling and Syaoran started to take off Sakura's bra.

Sakura can't stop him now she was under Syaoran topless. Syaoran started to lick Sakura's breasts and Sakura wanted it to all stop.

She wants it all to stop, then Syaoran slowly unbuttoned Sakura's pedal pushers…and threw it on the floor.

Now Sakura was topless and was only wearing her panties. Syaoran planted kisses on Sakura's body as Sakura still trying her hardest to escape.

Then Syaoran stopped for awhile to unzip his pants and slowly stripped it in front of Sakura…Sakura just closed her eyes hoping that all of this will stop.

Now Syaoran was just wearing his boxers…Sakura just closed her eyes and stopped struggling, she was tired and hopeless.

So she just let Syaoran do what he wanted to do to her…She just waited for it to stop. A few minutes the two were completely naked.

And it was obvious that Syaoran have inserted Sakura when the time she was completely unconscious.

Sakura was still unconscious but Syaoran still did what he was doing a few minutes ago…then the two were tired.

Then just before when Syaoran was about to pass out he grinned and then his eyes became normal again and then the two was just resting at each others body.

Everything was an accident…Syaoran didn't even know what have he done…and Sakura just endured all of the pain and suffering she have gone to.

It all ended and the two were really tired of what had happened…

Author's Note: Well…sorry…if it was bad….anyways thanks again for the reviews especially divinedragon….hope you will still read my story until to the end…


	8. With a Smile

Disclaimer: Once again…I do not own CCS--

Author's Note: Things are getting a little complicated I hope you enjoyed the past chapters….thanks for the reviews….

When Syaoran woke up he saw Sakura sitting on the side of the bed crying…

"Sakura, why are you crying?" Syaoran moved to Sakura and touched her right shoulder.

Sakura just continued crying and didn't answer. " Sakura, what happened…why are you crying?" Syaoran moved closer.

Then Sakura slowly turned to Syaoran but she was still crying. "Please don't mind me….I….I just got something on my eye…." Sakura said trying to wipe her tears.

"Sakura….please be honest…you are not very good at lying…" Syaoran said as she comforts Sakura.

"Please Syaoran…I'm not ready to tell you..." Sakura said as she faces her back to Syaoran.

"Okay…I respect your decision…but if you are ready to tell me…" Syaoran said as he got up from the bed.

Sakura wiped her tears away…and stood up…Syaoran was about to enter the bathroom…"Umm…Syaoran…" Syaoran turned to Sakura.

"I think you really need to know…because…" Syaoran walked closer to Sakura and holds her shoulders.

"What is it?" He asked as Sakura looks to her right and then faced Syaoran again. She was really nervous but she has to tell him.

"It's about what happened last night…" She said as she looks at Syaoran straight in the eye.

"Okay…what about last night?" Syaoran said as Sakura started to cry but she can still talk.

"Umm…last night…something bad happened…" Sakura made herself strong, She sighed to earn more courage.

"You…were different last night…." She said in a soft voice. " Okay…I kind of remember that my head was aching last night…and I fell asleep…" Syaoran said.

"And…I woke up and it was already night that time…and I kind of got dizzy and I don't know what happened next…" He said as he slowly looks to the right.

"Yes….I too fell a sleep and…when I woke up…you were there…and…and…." Sakura started to burst out tears from her eyes.

She kept herself strong…she really have to tell him what really happened. She wiped her tears from her face and made herself strong.

"What happened…after that…" Syaoran asked the two were looking at each others eyes.

"You were about to lower my sleeve…you were acting weird…and your eyes were a little different that night." Sakura said making herself really strong.

"I did that!" Syaoran said in shock. "Yes…and I knew something was wrong with you….I stood up and I backed away from you…" said Sakura.

"You don't even say something that night….I ran upstairs to the room and you chased me." Sakura said preventing herself from crying.

"Okay…I can't believe it…"Syaoran said he was still in shock. " when you got there I ran pass you then you ripped my shirt…so I was only wearing my bra…" Sakura said softly.

Syaoran's eyes widen in shock but Sakura still continued. " I ran to the kitchen and I got a frying pan, then when you got there…I smashed you on the head…" Sakura just looked at the ground.

" I ran again to the bedroom and I dropped the frying pan because I was panicking." She didn't really want to recall what happened but she had no choice.

" Then I hid under the bed…then I saw your feet…you kind of shouted and I can see that your head was really aching that time."

"So that's why I feel asleep but my head was still hurting and…it was weird." Syaoran tried to recall last night but he really can't remember anything.

"Then you passed out…I went out of the bed and got a shirt…then I walked close to you…" Sakura said still looking on the ground.

"I tried my best to carry you on the bed…and when I succeeded…you opened your eyes…but it was still different." Sakura was about to cry…but she stopped herself.

"Then you got me and made me lay on the bed…you were on top of me…" Sakura started to cry…

"You took off my shirt then you took off your…then my bra…and…you kissed my breasts." She started to really cry.

"You then took off my pants and you took off your…then I passed out hoping it was all over…." Sakura cried and rested on Syaoran's chest.

"I…I'm sorry Sakura….even though…I was not really conscious but that Syaoran was still me…." Syaoran felt the hair of Sakura trying to comfort her.

"I…don't know how it happened…but….we will solve this problem….I…can't believe…it……" Syaoran held Sakura with his arms and let her rest on his chest.

"I know that…you were…like…possessed that night….I know that..." Sakura said, she was still crying.

"I will find a way on this…and if ever that happened again…call the police or someone….I will willingly sacrifice myself just for you" Syaoran said as she kissed Sakura's head.

"But…who we are both victims….remember when you said that there was another Sakura, and she seduced you…I believed you." Sakura said still crying.

"Yes…I know….if something like that happens again…leave me…run away to Tomoyo or someone…I won't let that happen again." Syaoran held Sakura in his arms tighter.

Sakura's Thoughts

Somehow those words made me feel better…even though he was like the ghost's instrument to rape me….I always feel comfortable with him…and his words, his arms, and everything about him was so comforting. If ever that something like that happens like that I think I will sacrifice myself for him, I can't let him be imprison because of me…but I know that someday all of this will stop and everything will be fine again…

A few minutes later….

Sakura went to the bathroom to wash her face and take a shower…While Syaoran changed his clothes and went to the kitchen to prepare their lunch, the two woke up late.

Syaoran wore jeans, slippers and a plain white shirt. He prepared some sushi and tempura…

He set the dining table and put some two pair of chopsticks. He then sat down and sighed.

When Sakura finished bathing…she wrapped a towel on her body and went to the closet.

She wore a denim skirt that has a length about 1 inch above her knees, she wore white flipflops and nice green long sleeve shirt.

She felt better after Syaoran said those comforting words…she then went downstairs to the kitchen.

She saw Syaoran sitting there with a gloomy face…when she was about to sit…"DING-DONG"

"I'll get it!" Sakura said as she ran to door…she slowly opened the door…."Oh…Tomoyo…and…Eriol..." Sakura greeted as the two replied with a smile.

"I decided to show Eriol your house…" Tomoyo said as she smiled and then saw that Sakura's eyes were a little different…

"umm…did we come in a bad time…because your eyes…you looked like you cried a lot…" Tomoyo said with a worried face.

"Huh? No It's nothing…I didn't get enough sleep last night and so…" Sakura just smiled.

"Okay…" Sakura invited the two inside and lead them to the kitchen…

Tomoyo was wearing a blue dress, white sandals and a Sunday hat. Eriol was wearing white kacky pants, black sneakers and a blue polo.

When the three got to the kitchen…they saw Syaoran staring at the ground…"Ummm…Syaoran…We have visitors…." Sakura said and smiled.

Syaoran suddenly looked at the three…" Have a seat…good thing I made extra…" He stood up and got two more extra sushi and two pairs of chopsticks.

"Well…let's eat…" Sakura said…the four were quite enjoying themselves…"Eriol…your quiet…" Tomoyo said as she smiled.

Eriol blushed, smiled and continued his food…the first one who finished was the other quiet…Syaoran…he waited for the others to finished and he suggested he will wash the dishes.

The three proceeded to the living room to watch TV…"The two boys are quite quiet today…" Tomoyo said as Sakura simply replies with a smile.

Then a few minutes later Syaoran entered the living room…"Hey…Why don't we go somewhere…there's nothing much in my house…" Syaoran said.

"It's alright with me…how about you two…"Sakura face Tomoyo and Eriol and the two just nodded their heads.

"Okay…where shall we go then…" Tomoyo asked…" I don't know…." Eriol replied…

"Well…" Sakura looked at Syaoran and raised an eyebrow. " I don't know…where?" The four looked at each other.

Tick-tock-tick-tock…A few minutes later…

"Umm…I think we can just go to a mall or something…what do you think?" Syaoran looked at the three and smiled…

"Umm…I know! Let's go to a carnival or something…" Sakura said excitedly…"Well?" She then added.

The two just quietly nodded their heads and smile…"Okay…we go with your idea Sakura…" Syaoran smiled.

The four went outside…"So let's ride Eriol's car…" Syaoran said as the four went inside the silver BMW…

Eriol drove and Syaoran beside him while the two girls on the back seat of the car chatting.

Syaoran just checked the car of Eriol and was amazed about the things and different parts of the car.

When they reached the carnival…

"Wow…what should we ride first…" Tomoyo said as her eyes searched the well lighted and beautiful carnival.

"Umm….the roller coaster?" Eriol said softly. "Wow…finally you talked…" Tomoyo said as Eriol just smiled to the three.

"Well…why don't we agree on Eriol's suggestion…" Sakura said as Syaoran hides his face and frowns.

The carnival was well lighted, very big and very beautiful their eyes searched on the wonderful place.

They slowly walked to the roller coaster enjoying every sight that they see it was about 5:35 pm that time and the sun was setting.

"Well this is it…" Eriol said as the four looked up the really scary roller coaster. "Wow…it's pretty big…and tall…" Tomoyo said hiding her sacredness.

"Well…are you three ready?" Sakura said smiling as if she wasn't really scared but she was…

Syaoran takes a deep sigh and the four entered one of the carts for four people…Syaoran and Sakura was in front while the Tomoyo and Eriol was at the back seat.

When the ride started…the two girls screamed in the top of their voice while the guys just covered their ears…

When the ride ended…"ugh…I don't want to ride the roller caster ever!" Sakura said walking slowly touching her aching head.

"Whoa…that ride got me quite dizzy…." Tomoyo said walking groggily and then…"Ahhhhh!" Tomoyo shouted as her right foot stepped on a rock and she looses balance.

"Watch out!" Eriol quickly ran to Tomoyo and caught her in his strong arms…"Oh…Eriol…" Tomoyo said as she blushes and so did Eriol.

The two hid their faces." Umm…can you put me down now…" Tomoyo said still blushing so.

Eriol's face became really red and he slowly let go of Tomoyo…"Hey, Thanks…" Tomoyo said not looking straight at Eriol.

"Well…everything is fine now…I'm kind of hungry right now…" Sakura said touching her stomach.

"Well?" Syaoran added. Tomoyo and Eriol just smiled as Sakura still touching her hungry stomach.

"Well? Where should we eat?" Sakura said still touching her stomach…Then Syaoran pointed to a nearby small food eatery.

"Well…everything is fine with me…how about you two…" Sakura looks at Tomoyo and Eriol and the two just nodded their heads.

The four walked to the small eatery when they got their…They sat on the chair in front of a counter like table and their was a long haired woman.

"Umm…Yes? May I take your order?" The woman asked wearing pink striped shirt.

The four looked at the menu on the back of the woman posted on the wall…"Umm…I'm going to have a burger, grape soda and some fries" Sakura said still looking at the menu.

"Umm…I'm going to have a chicken burger a soda and some fries." Syaoran said as the woman replies with a smile and writes their orders.

"Me…I'm…going to have a…tuna sandwich and a mango shake" Tomoyo said not really sure of her order but she was quite satisfied.

"Umm…me I'm going to have a chicken sandwich and a pineapple juice." Eriol said as the woman went to the back part of the eatery and said their orders to the one in charge on cooking.

She went back…" Please just wait for a few minutes thank you…" The woman smiled and talked to the other people ordering.

The place was not big and not small it was fine and it was clean.

A few minutes later…

"Here's your orders…Miss, Sir" The woman looked at the four and placed their orders in front of them.

"Mmmmmmm….looks yummy…" said Sakura and grabs her burger as the three follows and slowly takes a bite.

The four enjoyed their food and they were quite satisfied with what they ate…" Wow…I'm full…" Tomoyo said touching her stomach.

The other three stood up and smiles." Well what now?"Sakura said giving the three a sad look.

"Umm…" Eriol looked at his watch and he saw that it was about 6:20. Well it's almost late and I'm a little tired." He added.

"But we only rode one ride…" Sakura said. "Well…Because we came here late." Syaoran added.

"Then…we should ride one more last ride…then what is it…." Sakura thought of the many rides that they found on the carnival and thinks of one of the best.

"I know! Let's ride the bump cars!" Sakura said excitedly and giving the three a "What do you say" look.

The three again just nodded their heads…the four walked to the bump cars and when they reached the place.

"I'm going to bump Syaoran…" Sakura whispered to Tomoyo as the girls giggled and the two guys looking at them thinking they were weird.

They fell in line and when they were in front Sakura got really excited. They entered the arena like place.

Sakura quickly ran found a pink car and got in, Tomoyo got a white car, Eriol got a blue and Syaoran got a green.

The four bumped each other in the arena like place for bump cars they were laughing and bumping each other really enjoying themselves

When the four finished bumping each other….

"Wow…that was really fun, don't you think?" Sakura looks the three and smiles. "Yeah" The three replied.

"Well…time to go home…I'm a little tired anyways…" The four walked to the exit of the carnival chatting and laughing together.

Then the four got in the car and Eriol drove Sakura and Syaoran to their house and Tomoyo to her house and then he went home.

The four got home with a smile in their faces…the two, Sakura and Syaoran at least forgot their problems at that time and they were happy.

Author's note: Well…How did it go? Sigh thanks for the reviews...sigh


	9. Syaoran's Surprise

Disclaimer: This story would be an anime series if I own CCS…

Author's Note: Hey…Hello again…this is the chapter 9 of the Lustful Spirit….thanks for the reviews…

Syaoran and Sakura slowly entered the house…it was dark because they have left the house in the late afternoon.

Sakura let her hands feel the walls to find the switch and later she found the switch and turned on the lights.

"I'll just sit here and wait while you change your clothes." Syaoran said as Sakura slowly goes upstairs.

Her footsteps could be heard becoming more and more quiet until the sound is gone as she was too far from Syaoran.

She slowly walked inside the room there was a little light coming from the window as the moon was fully exposing its light and beauty.

She slowly walked to the lamp next to the bed and turned it on…She then walked inside the bathroom, she then stood in front of the sink and washed her face.

After that she got her toothbrush, put some toothpaste on it and slowly brushed her teeth, after that she rinsed and gargled and went out of the bathroom.

She walked to the closet to find some clean, beautiful but descent nightgown and she slowly stripped and then put it on.

She wore her fluffy sleeping slippers and went downstairs to find Syaoran completely sleeping…and snoring.

"Syaoran…" She walked closer and slowly tapped the guy's shoulder, but there was no response.

She tapped again as she repeated to call his name. Then Syaoran slowly opened his eyes unknowingly Sakura's face was so close to his like the two was about to kiss.

She then backed away and said." Oh…Sorry…" She then blushed and hid her face.

"Umm…It's nothing…" Syaoran just smiled but then blushed afterwards. "Anyway…You should change your clothes before you fall asleep again" She smiled.

Syaoran just nodded his head and stood up, he then walked upstairs to the bedroom. He walked inside the bathroom and turned on the lights.

He washed his face and wiped it with a towel…then he got some clean shorts and a white plain shirt from the closet.

He then went back inside the bathroom and stripped his clothes, he then wore the shirt and shorts then he called Sakura.

Sakura replied in a calm but loud voice" Okay…" She then walked to the bedroom and saw Syaoran sitting in the bed.

"Well…we can sleep now…" Syaoran said slowly laying down on the bed and covering his body with a clean white blanket.

Then Sakura walked to the other side of the bed and slowly laid down on the bed, she kept some distance with Syaoran.

She was still a little shy since she got here, she then covered her body with a clean blanket, being careful not to get all of the blanket to not make Syaoran cold without a blanket.

She faced Syaoran's back and smiled then a few minutes later she fell a sleep…unknowingly she came closer to Syaoran and hugged him like a teddy bear.

TOMORROW…

Syaoran slowly opened his eyes and felt a weight on the side of his body…he checked and saw Sakura's hand on his stomach hugging him gently.

Syaoran's eyes widen but he did not spoke a word…he just stared at Sakura's hand and blushed.

"What…What am I going to do!' Syaoran said in his mind…he was really panicking but he tried not to wake up Sakura.

Then He decided to slowly hold Sakura's hands and take it off of his stomach…But then just as he was about to place Sakura's hand beside her body…

Sakura then came closer to Syaoran and hugged him again but this time tighter…Syaoran's face was really red…he just stared again at Sakura's hand and did nothing.

"Ughh…" Sakura yawned silently…" Oh…No…she's waking up…I've got to do something!" Syaoran said to himself in panic.

"Ummm…." The brown haired girl yawned and then slowly she opened her emerald green eyes……

She stared at the back of Syaoran noticing that she was hugging his half body like a teddy bear.

Syaoran just froze and closed his eyes pretending he was asleep but his face was still red.

"Ahhhhh!" Sakura shouted in her mind, she then slowly took off her hand off of Syaoran's body.

She then turned her back and blushed. Then…suddenly the two faced each other at the same time.

Accidentally their lips met…Their eyes widen then they faced their backs again…and now their faces became redder than a while ago.

"Umm….sorry…" Syaoran took a deep breath and positioned himself in a sitting position on the side of the bed.

"Umm…" Sakura replied silently and did what Syaoran did…as she slowly sat on the other side of the bed.

Then she stood up and ran to the bathroom in embarrassment…Syaoran just walked closer to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Sakura, it's alright…" Syaoran said then he backed away and Sakura came out of the bathroom…

"I'm really sorry but…" Sakura didn't continue her sentence she wanted to tell him that it was really alright and she liked it somehow.

"What is it Sakura?" Syaoran asked kindly, he actually liked it when she was hugging him when they were asleep.

"Well…actually…ummm….I liked…the kiss…." Sakura looked at the ground and blushed….

"Well…then…." Syaoran came closer and hugged Sakura tightly letting her rest on his chest.

"Syaoran…" Sakura whispered as her red face looked at Syaoran's eyes. "Umm…can we go out…only two of us?" Syaoran asked nervously.

"Sure…ummm…why are you hugging me…." Asked Sakura as Syaoran just smiled at her and said." Because…I love you….and actually I also liked the kiss"

Sakura blushed and smiled, Syaoran then let go of Sakura gently and she slowly walked in the bathroom to change.

When she came out, she was wearing white sandals with about 2 inches heels, a denim skirt that has a length about 1 inch above her knees and a green long sleeve shirt.

"I'm going down stairs…" Sakura smiled at Syaoran and slowly walked outside of the room and downstairs.

Syaoran just smiled back and walked closer to the closet to get some clothes. He then got some clothes and walked inside the bathroom.

When he got out he was wearing a pair of black sneakers, gray cargo pants and a dark green shirt.

He then walked downstairs and saw Sakura sitting on a wooden chair near the front door. "Well?" Sakura said.

"Let's go…" Syaoran said as he smiled. "Umm…wait I forgot something…" Sakura ran upstairs to the bedroom…

A few seconds later Sakura went back to where Syaoran is…she was back with her brown shoulder bag.

Sakura smiled at Syaoran and they proceeded outside where his car was parked in front on the cemented path.

As the got in, Sakura suddenly asked." Umm…where are we going?" Syaoran just smiled and said. "You'll see…that's why I prepared a blindfold."

He then tied the blind fold around Sakura's head to cover her eyes.

When they got to the place…

Syaoran slowly took off Sakura's blind fold, her eyes widen in amazement as she looks at the beautiful place.

It was a beautiful park, there were many cherry blossoms scattered around the place…and it's petals were falling from it….

The place was filled with beautiful flowers and the floor has a yellow stone pavement.

At the middle of the park was a big fountain with a woman angel in the middle.

The angel has big beautiful wings and was looking at the sky, "Oh Syaoran….thank you!" The two got out of the car and walked to the inner part of the park to the fountain.

When they reached the fountain…The wind's breeze was nice and the place is filled of falling cherry blossoms.

"Well…do you like it?" Syaoran asked kindly looking at Sakura. "Do I like it….I love it!" Sakura shouted as she suddenly hugged Syaoran tightly.

Syaoran blushed and then suddenly a man in a tuxedo suit walked close to them…he greeted the two and bowed.

"Umm…what's this Syaoran?" Sakura asked as there appeared 2 more of the men in tuxedo and carrying a chair and a table.

Then the other one went back and got another chair. The table was a white steel table that has beautiful designs on it while the chair was quite the same.

"Well…this is my surprise…" Syaoran said as Sakura just smiled and sat on the chair as he followed.

Then the men in tuxedo went to them pushing a tray full of food. "Enjoy sir, ma'am" The guy walked back where he came from and soon he was gone.

"Well…dig in!" Syaoran said looking at Sakura as she just smiled and got some piece of chicken.

There was much food on the tray, there were many kinds of cupcakes, cookies and there was roast chicken and a pitcher of lemonade.

The two enjoyed chatting and they ate a nice feast…

When the two was quite finish they grabbed a cookie and a cupcake…" Umm…actually….I'm going to ask you something…" Syaoran said.

"Okay…what is it?" Sakura slowly placed the cupcake on her plate and smiled at Syaoran.

"Well…umm…" said Syaoran as he got his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the sweat from his face.

"Okay…here it goes…" Syaoran said to himself as he put back the handkerchief on his pocket.

"Can I be you boyfriend?" Syaoran asked kindly and nervously. "Well…Umm…" Sakura said thinking of what to answer to the surprising question.

But actually she was expecting that question since the past days.

It was silent for a while then Sakura took a deep breath as Syaoran looked at her nervously thinking of what could Sakura's answer be…

Then suddenly…" YES!" Sakura shouted as Syaoran stood up and said blinked his eyes…" Sakura…wow….I thought that you were going to bring me down…"

"I can't do that to you…and I love you…." Sakura said as the two stood up and walked close to each other.

"I love you too…Sakura…" Syaoran gently held Sakura's soft hand.

The two were staring at each other and Syaoran's head was getting closer and closer to Sakura's.

Their hearts were beating fast and the two closed their eyes and held each other's hands.

The two were getting closer and closer to each other and engaged in a sweet, gentle but romantic kiss.

The two broke the kiss and blushed but this time they were still facing each other not caring of anything.

"Well…let's go…" Syaoran held the soft hand of Sakura and the two walked to the car.

The three men in tuxedo suit appeared again and cleaned everything when the two reached the car.

Syaoran drove back to his house and the two got out of the car and walked inside his house.

"Did you enjoy?" Syaoran asked Sakura as the two went upstairs. "Yeah…I really enjoyed…" The two smiled at each other and continued walking as they reached the bedroom.

The two sat down on the bed, Sakura then sat closer to Syaoran as she held his hand.

"Oh…Sakura…" Syaoran blushed, smiled and looked at Sakura.

"I really appreciate…what you've done…and I really enjoyed…thanks…" Sakura kissed Syaoran on the cheek and stood up.

She then proceed inside the bathroom and shut the door.

Author's Note: Well…how did it go?


	10. Tomoyo's Confinement

Author's Note: Sorry It was late….hehe……………..

The time was about 5:55 p.m. The sun was setting….

Sakura went out of the bathroom and she just took a bath and changed into her house clothes…. She saw Syaoran sleeping on the bed….

'Oh…..He must be really tired….' Sakura walked close to Syaoran…She gently stroked Syaoran's chocolate brown hair and covered him with the blanket…

She gently smiled and then walked downstairs….she turned on the lights and proceeded to the living room…

'Hmmm….' Sakura thought as she went to the telephone next to the door… She dialed Tomoyo's number….

A woman answered… "Hello…may I speak with Tomoyo please…." Sakura said politely….

"Ummm….Hello….is this miss Sakura…."

"Yes…why?" Sakura replied.

"You're her friend….because a few minutes ago….she fainted and she has a very high fever….Her friend mister Eriol fetched her and took her to a hospital…"

"What! What Hospital!" Sakura said loudly….

The woman on the other line said the hospital and…"Ok thanks….goodbye…" Sakura quickly put down the phone and ran upstairs…

She quickly walked to the closet and got some clothes…she wore a red shirt, jeans and white flip flops…

She quickly walked to "sleeping" Syaoran… She gently tapped his shoulder…"Umm…Syaoran…"

Syaoran gently opened his eyes… "Oh Sakura…what is it…" Syaoran asked… "It's Tomoyo…" Sakura said as she explained what the woman said…

"Tomoyo…hospital!" Syaoran quickly got out of the bed and went in the bathroom to comb his hair…

"Come on!" Syaoran said as Sakura got her black bag and placed it above her shoulder…The two ran downstairs…

Then they ran outside…suddenly…."ahh...it's raining…" Syaoran and Sakura went in the car as he pushed the button to on the roof of the car….

"The car is a little wet…but it's alright…" Syaoran said….his other hand on the wheel while his other hand holding Sakura's hand comforting her…

…

When they reached The Hospital…………that have a big sign on the top floor that said…"Angel's Hospital"

The quickly got out of the not caring if they will be wet because of the rain…they ran inside…

They ran to the reception…They said Tomoyo's full name…"Third floor and room number 291…"

The two ran to the elevator and pushed the number 3 button…

When they reached the third floor…

They ran to find the said room…

When they finally found the room…they quickly entered….

The saw laying on the bed….and beside her was Eriol sitting on a chair…." What happened?" Syaoran and Sakura said in unison.

"Oh…Sakura, Syaoran….thanks for coming…" Tomoyo said….she looks really ill as Eriol just looks at them…

"Well…." Tomoyo said as she recalled what she had remembered that happened to her…

FLASHBACK

This happened after Tomoyo ate…

It was about 1:20 p.m.

Tomoyo sighed as she walked to the living room…'hmmm….what to do….' Tomoyo said to herself….she walked to the pink sofa and sat…

She got her sewing kit and continued her half made blue sweater… 'Awww…I can't wait to finish this and I will give it to Eriol…'

She said in her mind as she smiled and continued to work…then suddenly she heard some footstep…it sounded like someone is entering the living room…or something…

"Who is it…" Tomoyo asked…but there was no reply…"umm….hello….." Tomoyo decided to stand up as she saw a quite tall man…but by the time she had the chance to see his face her head ached like hell…

"Ughhh…." Tomoyo moaned as her eyes were slowly beginning to be heavy….

"Tomoyo…Tomoyo!"

END OF FLASHBACK

"It was really…strange…" Tomoyo said as Sakura's eyes widen in shock….she was thinking that this maybe connected to her problem right now…

"Why Sakura?" Syaoran asked….as he looked at Sakura worriedly…"Umm….this…this might be connected with the ghost at my house…but why is it going to Tomoyo…"

"Huh…what are you people talking about…" Eriol suddenly butted in… "Well…" Sakura said as she explained what was going on…

"Oh…I see….then if that's the problem…I'll help you guys…" Eriol said. "But we're still not sure….so…." Sakura said…

"Guys…don't worry too much…" Tomoyo suddenly butted in. "Why don't we go to your house Sakura….but not now and someone has to look for Tomoyo…" Syaoran said.

"It's risky but….we might find what we are looking for…and our problems….might….end…." Sakura said….

"If that ghost wants me…then…why is it harming Tomoyo…" Sakura said. "We still haven't find anything….just that he keeps girls in captive…and rapes them….and after that…." Syaoran said as he looked at the ground.

It was quite silent for a while….then suddenly Sakura spoke…."I've made up my mind….we have to put an end to this once and for all….we have to make some preparations first….then we go to my house…." Sakura said as everyone looked at her…

"But who will watch Tomoyo?" Eriol asked. "If you want you could stay here…" Sakura said….

"As much as I want to…I want to help you guys…it's for Tomoyo anyways….but if we don't find someone…then….I'll stay here…" said Eriol.

"Okay…..Get well soon Tomoyo….if ever that all that we said is wrong….I hope…." Sakura said as they waved goodbye and got out of the room…

"Don't worry Tomoyo…I'll be here….to watch you…" Eriol said as he stood up to kiss Tomoyo's forehead and sat again…

"Thanks Eriol…" Tomoyo said as she held Eriol's hand to her and smiled at him gently…

……………….In the middle of the road……………….

"I really have a bad feeling Syaoran…" Sakura said. "Don't worry….we will find an answer to this soon…" Syaoran said.

When they reached Syaoran's house….

The two got out of the car…it was still raining and the streets were quite dark…They quickly walked to enter the house…

They went upstairs and Syaoran waited on the bed while Sakura changed in the bathroom to her house clothes…

When Sakura was finish she lay down on the bed…while Syaoran on the other hand went in the bathroom to change in his house clothes…

When he came out he saw Sakura sleeping heavily on the bed…as he also lay on the bed and slept…

Sakura's Dream….

'Hmm…where's Syaoran….' Sakura said to herself….everything was blurry….but she was sure that she is still on the house of Syaoran…

She went downstairs and went inside the kitchen…"Looking for me…." A man that was standing near the table said…he looks like Syaoran…but there was something wrong…

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked…not sure if he was Syaoran of someone…she walked closer…

"Your….look like Syaoran when he was possessed….your the…"Sakura covered her mouth in horror….as she stepped back…

"Why….What's the matter? " The man said…he really looks like Syaoran but his eyes are different…it was red and was full of lust…

The man walked closer…."If you want me…then why are you harming my friend?" Sakura said angrily…

"You know your really smart….your not like the women I fucked and killed….all they do is scream for their lives…." The man said as he grinned…

"But….why….me and why are you harming my friend…" Sakura said…she was much strong this time…but still…she was nervous…

"Oh….Your friend Tomoyo…I just have a habit of taking men's women and making them mine…like you…" The man suddenly dashed to Sakura as they were now facing each other…

"But not only that…I just like women….I like to hear their screams when I fuck them…" Then man said as Sakura stepped back…

"And I also like seeing other men…broken hearted without their loves…. I like to take their wives or girlfriends…." The man said…His eyes were full of lust…

"But why….why are you doing this!" Sakura said…as the man suddenly pinned Sakura on the wall…

"Please….Let me go…." Sakura said….she could see below that there was a growing bulge on the man's pants….

"Do you want to know what I did to your friend?" The man said as he suddenly licked Sakura's neck…

"Ughh….What did you do to her…." Sakura said as she started to cry…The man just smiled…

"Don't worry….I didn't rape her or anything…I just made her ill…." The man let his erection touched Sakura's….

"Stop! Please….Let me go!" Sakura tried to escape The man's arms but he was just too strong….

"Why….can't take the heat?" The man said seductively as he trailed His hand on Sakura's leg to her….she was wearing her nightgown….

"You know….I can have sex with you right now if I want to…" The man suddenly let Sakura go…

Sakura panted heavily as she was kneeling helplessly on the kitchen floor…"Till we meet again….Sakura…" The man smiled evilly as he suddenly disappeared….

END of DREAM…

It was about midnight….

Sakura woke up panting heavily…." Sakura….what's wrong…" Syaoran said as he heard Sakura….

"Tomoyo…..became….ill….because….of the……ghost….." Sakura said still panting she was also perspiring…

"Huh….How did you know….." Syaoran said as he gently patted Sakura's back…"My…Dream….He showed up….on my….dream…." Sakura said.

"Huh….What happened in your dream…." Syaoran asked worriedly…." He really looks like you…or he's just using your face….well…." Sakura explained her dream….

"What! That guy is using my face….and he tried to rape you…" Syaoran said…he won't let this pass….

"Then….when will we go to your house….let's just hope we find what we're looking for….and find someone who can watch Tomoyo…" Syaoran said…

"Yeah…I know…." Sakura said as she sighed…"Someday...this will end this…."Syaoran said as he gently placed his hand on Sakura's arm…

"I hope so….Our problems are all tied up…First…that stupid ghost and then….Tomoyo…." Sakura said…

"Don't worry….anyways….we still need some rest…so let's go back to sleep…"Syaoran said. "Yeah…you're right…." Sakura said….

The two went back to sleep…….

THE NEXT DAY…

Sakura woke up and saw Syaoran still sleeping beside her…

It was about 6:15 a.m.

'Well he's still sleeping….' Sakura said in her mind…she quickly got out of the bed and went inside the bathroom.

She took a shower…after that she then got a towel and wrapped it around her body…

She then walked to the closet and got some clothes….she wore a sky blue sleeveless shirt, white pants and white sandals.

She then walked downstairs and proceeded to the kitchen…She got some bread and bacon spread…and made a sandwich…

She sat quietly on one of the chairs and slowly bit the sandwich. She then heard some footsteps….

She then looked at where the sounds where coming from…"Oh Syaoran…" She said as she smiled…

"Oh Sakura…You're up so early…." Syaoran said as he too sat on one of the chairs…

"Well…How can you sleep at times like these…." Was Sakura's reply… "Yeah…You're right….I didn't have enough sleep either…" Syaoran said.

"So we're going to the hospital again?" Syaoran asked as Sakura nodded her head.

"Well…you wait here….I'll just take a shower…." Syaoran said as he went back upstairs…

As Sakura waited she also finished her sandwich…She then made another one for Syaoran…

Then a few minutes later Syaoran entered the kitchen…He wore a black polo, jeans and a pair of black sneakers…

"So…Let's Go?" Syaoran asked…" Oh…But I made you a sandwich…here…" Sakura said as she stood up and handed over the sandwich.

"Thanks Sakura…maybe I'll just bring it…" Syaoran said. "Okay….If you say so…" Sakura said as she kept the things she used.

"Let's go…" Syaoran said as he offered his hand and Sakura accepted it…They walked outside…

The sun was shining…Sakura looked at her watch and sighed. It was about 6:59 a.m. Then the two got in the car.

DRIVING TO THE HOSPITAL…

When they got to the hospital…they went out of the car and walked inside….then they went to the elevator…

When they reached Tomoyo's room…They slowly entered…

"So…How are you doing Tomoyo…" Sakura asked as she walked closer and sat on one of the chairs.

Eriol was there sitting again beside Tomoyo…He wore a dark blue shirt, beige cargo pants and a pair of black sandals.

"So got any information….and by the way you don't have to look for someone who could watch Tomoyo…I've decided I'm just going to be here…." Eriol said.

"Yeah…" Syaoran said. "Well….I had this dream….and obviously…." Sakura started as she told and explained her dream.

"I see…" Tomoyo said as she started to look glum. Eriol held her hand comforting her…"But we're still thinking when to go to Sakura's house…" Syaoran said.

"Well…I think we should make some preparations first…" Sakura said. "I think so too…" Eriol added. "Well…I'm just going to be here with Eriol…hoping that everything will be alright…" Tomoyo said.

"But you know…I think that ghost really want us to go to Sakura's house…" Syaoran said. "Yeah…I really have a bad feeling about this…but just to save you guys…I will willingly sacrifice myself…" Sakura said as she looked at the ground…

"Oh…Sakura….Don't say such things…." Tomoyo said. "Yeah…We won't let you do that…" Syaoran said.

"Yeah…I agree…even if we don't really know really know each other that much…but I won't let you do that…" Eriol then added.

"Thanks guys…but I know that the only thing that ghost wants right now is me…so….he's only doing these things to make me give up…or should I say…give myself to him…" Sakura said.

"Well…to be honest…I'm ready to do that…just for you guys…since…you all are good friends to me…including you Eriol…." Sakura said as she smiled at Eriol.

"Hey…thanks…." Eriol said…When the first time they all saw each other…he's quite different…but now…they are seeing the soft side of Eriol.

"Well…I think we should think first before we do something…"Syaoran said as Sakura nods her head.

"Yeah…" Eriol replied…"Boys…May I speak with Tomoyo alone…for a while…" Sakura said.

"Huh? Why?" The two bows accidentally said in unison…" Secret…It's for us girls only…." Sakura said.

"Okay…Fine…" Syaoran said. "Yeah Whatever…" The two boy then got out of the room…Sakura checked the door…

"Okay…Tomoyo….I got some news for you….it regards to Syaoran and me…" Sakura said.

"Well…What is it…."Tomoyo said. "He asked…..me….is he could……be…..my…..ummm……boyfriend…" Sakura said.

"Really? What did you say?" Tomoyo asked. "Well…at first I was shocked…but I said Yes…" Sakura said.

"So….you two…are…." Tomoyo said as Sakura nodded her head. "And how about you…and Eriol?" Sakura asked.

"Well….actually…." Tomoyo said as she continued….

FLASHBACK

It was a Saturday morning and I was sitting on the sofa…I was really bored….then suddenly…the phone rang…

"Hello?" I asked "Oh Tomoyo…Can we go out or something today…" I knew that Eriol was the one on the other line…and for the first time he wasn't being formal…

"Sure…" I said. "Okay….I'll pink you up in 30 minutes" He said as he quickly hung up the phone…he sounded really excited.

30 minutes later…

I heard our doorbell rang and I ran to our front door…and It was Eriol…wearing a dark purple shirt, jeans, and a pair of red sneakers.

While on the other hand I was wearing… A pink off shoulders, white mini skirt and a pair of white sandals with 2 inches heels.

"Hi Tomoyo…" Eriol said…" Hi…so shall we go?" I said as he smiled and offered his hand…and I accepted his hand…

He took me at the café where we firs met…"Remember this place?" He said as I smiled at him nodded my head.

We sat on one of the chairs there…"I brought you here because…" He said. "Because?" I asked.

He simply replied…" Because I want you to know that…..I love you…." He then suddenly held my hand.

I on the other hand blushed and told him my feelings for him….which is pretty much the same…

END OF FLASHBACK.

"Well…that's that…." Tomoyo said…"Wait I'll just go call the two guys…" Sakura said as she opened the door and looked for the two guys….

"Eriol, Syaoran…." Sakura said…."Don't worry Sakura….they probably went to the canteen…" Tomoyo said as Sakura went to Tomoyo again…

Author's Note: Well How did it go? Was it bad?


	11. We Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS…

Author's Note: Hi again…so sorry…for the mistakes…anyway…I'm planning to revise this story after I finish this…so watch out for the ending which is soon…I think…

There was a round clock hanging on the wall that read 12:25 p.m.

The two girls chatted and noticed that the two boys haven't come back yet…they were starting to have bad feelings…

"Wonder what those two guys are doing right now…hmm…" said Sakura as she stood up walking to the door…

"Yeah…But…" said Tomoyo. "Maybe I should look for them…I'm quite…worried…" Sakura said looking back at Tomoyo.

"Okay…But come back soon okay…" Tomoyo said as Sakura smiled at her and slowly walked out of the room…

Tomoyo suddenly felt someone's presence in the room…"Huh….Is someone there?" Tomoyo asked kindly…but there was no response…She could still feel someone…

She decided to ignore it and went back to sleep…

Sakura walked to the elevator…and pushed the button leading to the first floor…As she reached the first floor she asked the receptionist where the canteen is…

The receptionist said where the canteen is as Sakura runs to what directions was said…she was really worried…

A few minutes and she was able to go to the canteen…the canteen was big and only a few were there…

The canteen was clean and filled with plastic tables and chairs…and there was also about 5 eateries…

She explored the place looking for Eriol and Syaoran…

A few minutes later she finally found the two guys. "Hey!" She waved her hands from afar…the two guys smiled as Sakura ran to them…

"What are you doing here…" said Syaoran as Sakura took a seat…"I was looking for you two…We were…worried…" Sakura said as she looked at the ground…

"Oh…I see…well…don't worry now…" Syaoran said as Eriol just sipped on his orange juice…

"Who's with Tomoyo?" Eriol suddenly asked…"Umm…no one…I guess…" Sakura replied…."NO ONE!" The two guys shouted in unison.

"Oh No!I was so worried about you…that…I forgot about the…don't leave Tomoyo alone thing…and I think she also forgot…" Sakura said.

The three stood up and quickly ran to the elevator…when they reached the third floor…they quickly went to Tomoyo's room…

"Oh…my god…." Sakura said as they saw a nurse standing beside Tomoyo…She was unconscious…looking pale…and weary…

"What happened?" The three said…"It was strange she suddenly couldn't breathe a while ago…and then she got unconscious…" The nurse replied…

"We're trying to find out right now what's the cause of this…" The nurse added…"Okay…I'll leave you three…to her for now…" The nurse said as she got out of the room…

"I hope she will be alright soon…" Syaoran said as he saw Sakura sitting on one of the chairs crying…

"Sakura…are you alright?" asked Syaoran as he walked closer to Sakura while Eriol on the other hand without a sound walked to Tomoyo…

"This is my entire fault…." Said Sakura she could show her face….Her cries could be heard clearly…

"Don't blame yourself Sakura….The only one who should we blame is that stupid ghost…." Syaoran said as he gently stroked his hand on Sakura's hair…

"I was responsible of watching Tomoyo that time….and….I forgot….damn…."Sakura wept as Syaoran held her chin up and looked at her watery emerald green eyes…

"Oh…Sakura….don't blame yourself….this is all a big mistake…." Syaoran said as he gently wiped Sakura tears with his hand…

Sakura kept her emotions away….her face became from gloomy to angry…"Tomorrow….We go to my house…." Sakura said furiously…

"Are you sure…." Asked Syaoran as he raised his right eyebrow…Sakura just kept quiet and nodded her head…her hands clamped together…

"Then…we prepare tonight…but don't you think it's so sudden?" Syaoran asked nicely. He didn't want Sakura angry or hurt anymore…he wants to be the man beside her…

"Yeah…Tomorrow…we fight….even if it causes my life…." Sakura said. "Very well…but promise me….that after this you take care of yourself before us…" Syaoran said…

"We have to go…" Sakura said as she faced Eriol…Eriol just smiled and nodded his head. The two quietly came out of the room…

Sakura just didn't want anyone to get hurt just because of her. She had to do something before the ghost does something again…Her will was very strong…

Syaoran was always there beside her. He wants to be the one always beside her…he doesn't want to interfere with her plans…

When the two reached Syaoran's home…though he always considered it their home…Sakura just don't know…

Without a word Sakura and Syaoran went directly to bed…the sun was setting and they were exhausted…so exhausted that hunger didn't matter anymore…

SYAORAN'S DREAM

"Sakura…Sakura…" Syaoran called…The place was a flowery garden…but it was quite blurry…

"Oh Syaoran…" Sakura said…He saw her standing by a cherry tree…she was wearing a nice white dress…

"Sakura where have you been…the food is getting cold…" said Syaoran as he walked closer…

Sakura just smiled at him and grabbed his hand…"Okay then…Come on…" Sakura dragged Syaoran to a hill…

There was a clean blanket on the ground filled with sandwiches, cakes and many more pastries…beside them was a very big picnic basket…

The two sat down quietly and grabbed a sandwich…" Wow…this is great…" Syaoran said munching on the sandwich.

"Thanks…I made it myself…" Sakura said with a smile as she also grabbed one of the sandwiches…

"You know…I wish it's always like this…" said Syaoran as he looked at the blue sky filled with beautiful clouds…

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura confusedly. "Like this…No problems….and you are always beside me…" was Syaoran's reply.

"I see…But without problems…life will be boring…don't you think…" Sakura said as she too looked at the very beautiful sky.

"Well…you got a point there…." Syaoran replied. "and we learn from our problems…we become stronger…even though…" Sakura added.

"Yeah…life is…well…lifeless without problems…even though…." Syaoran said…"Don't worry…every problem has an end…yet every laughter has an end too…" said Sakura.

"Yeah…well…" Syaoran almost finished his sentence but then Sakura place her finger on his mouth…" Shh….Don't worry too much….everything will be fine…let's just enjoy the view…"

The two ate as they looked at the very beautiful sky above them…everything was just so perfect…

…

"Syaoran…Syaoran….wake up…." Syaoran heard a very familiar voice…"Sakura?" He asked as his eyes slowly opened to see Sakura sitting on the bed beside him…

"Well….today….is the day…" Sakura said as Syaoran positioned himself sitting on the bed…"Well…I'll make breakfast…" Sakura stood up and went out of the room…

'Even though….what is happening right now is….like a tragedy…she always somehow….happy….' Syaoran thought as he stood up and walked to the bathroom.

He took a quick shower and got some nice clothes to wear…He didn't care what will happen to him…but what might happen to Sakura…

As he walked to the kitchen…he saw Sakura sitting on one of the wooden chairs…There were sandwiches on the table…like in his dream…

'What a coincidence…' Syaoran thought as he slowly walked to Sakura and a placed a hand on her shoulder…

"Oh…Syaoran…have a sit…." Sakura said as she smiled at him…Syaoran then sat beside Sakura…

"How I wish…that after this day…our problems will end…" Sakura said as she grabbed on of the sandwiches…

"Yeah…that will be great……wow…this is great…" Syaoran said as he took a bite on his sandwich.

"Thanks…I made them myself…" Sakura said as she also took a bite on her sandwich…

'Wait…didn't she just said that on my dream…' Syaoran thought…"Hey I'll just get the chocolate drink I made on the refrigerator…" Sakura said as she stood up and walked to the refrigerator…

Syaoran finished his sandwich and grabbed another one…"This is really great…" said Syaoran as he slowly munched on his sandwich.

Sakura came back holding a glass pitcher with chocolate drink on it…she then gently placed it on the table and sat down…

"Hey…what if we don't find something in your house?" Syaoran asked. "Then…I don't really know…" was Sakura's reply.

"So your not really prepared huh…" said Syaoran…"Yeah…I just want to end this…I don't care what might happen…I just want this all to end…" said Sakura.

"I see…if that's your plan then…I'll respect it…" Syaoran said as he smiled at Sakura and continued eating his sandwich.

They ate and chat about what were they going to do after all this…Sakura's plan is to go back to her house and thank Syaoran for all he have done…

While Syaoran…well…Let's find out he really thought of something…but he's quite tense right now…so…he's not really sure…

"What do you want…We'll visit Tomoyo first…or…we go to my house right away…" Sakura asked.

"I think…we should visit Tomoyo first…" was Syaoran's answer…They left a few sandwiches…they covered it and stood up…

"Well…let's go…" said Syaoran as the two walked outside…They got in the car and Syaoran drove carefully….

HOSPITAL…

They walked to the elevator and went immediately to Tomoyo's room…."So how's Tomoyo doing?" asked Syaoran…

"The usual…but she's better now…" Eriol replied…The two both sat down on one of the chairs…

"We're planning to go to Sakura's house today…and see if we'll find what we are looking for…" Syaoran said.

"I hope you do find what we're looking for…I'm getting really bothered…She haven't got to consciousness yet…" said Eriol…

Sakura kept quiet and held Tomoyo's hand…"Don't worry Tomoyo…this will end very soon…just hold on…" Sakura whispered…

"Well…good luck to you two…" said Eriol. "We better get going…" Sakura said suddenly…

"Wait…" Eriol said...he got something from his pocket what seems to be a necklace that has a blue crystal on the middle…

"What's this for…" asked Sakura…"Yeah?" added Syaoran… "It's my grandmother's…she said it's a good luck charm…" Eriol said.

"But…" Sakura said she almost finished her sentence…"No…keep it…you two need it…" Eriol said…

Sakura slowly wore the necklace with the help of Syaoran…They bade goodbye and slowly went out of the room…

"Wow…Eriol have changed…" Sakura said. "Yeah…I think so too…" Syaoran added…

They went out of the hospital and got in the car…Then Syaoran drove to the house…

He pared in front of Sakura's house…."Wow…even though…I really haven't got to live there for a long time…I miss being in there…" Sakura said.

"Are you ready? This is it…" Syaoran said as looked at Sakura and looked at her emerald green eyes.

"Yeah…it's now or never…" Sakura said…They held each other's hands and slowly walked to the cemented walk leading to the main door of Sakura's house…

Their hearts beating fast…they looked at each other again and nodded their heads…as the slowly entered the house….

It was quite dark inside….

Author's Note: Well….is my story bad? Sometimes I really wonder if I should continue this….anyways…thanks for your reviews…good or bad…


	12. A Twisted Place

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS….the pain of typing this every chapter….

Author's Note: Well…here's the chapter 12 of The Lustful Spirit…err…..I better get going…thanks for your reviews…

They felt shivers up to their spine as they got in and a cold gust of wind passed through them…

They didn't let go of each other's hands…as they slowly walked the door suddenly closed by a strong wind…

"Ahh!" They both shouted in unison…"Man…" Syaoran said as he placed his hand on his chest feeling the beat of his heart really fast…

"That was creepy…" said Sakura…It was darker now because the door was shut tightly…and they had no choice but to continue…there's no going back…

"Well…we've made it this far…I guess…" Syaoran said. "I don't know…but we have no other choice but to continue…the door is locked…" Sakura said as she checked the door…

"Let's get going…" said Syaoran…they couldn't see much…" We need a flashlight or something…" said Sakura.

"Do you have a flashlight in this house or something…" asked Syaoran as Sakura nodded her head…" I think I have one at the kitchen…" She added.

"Okay…let's see if we can get there….safely…" Syaoran said as they started walking to the kitchen as Sakura leads…this is her house anyway…

After minutes of walking they finally reached the very dark kitchen…"Damn…It's darker here…" said Syaoran trying to see the place…

"We have to try…let's go check the drawers…" said Sakura as they separated and explored the kitchen…it was quite big…

"Oh my god…I touched something….liquid…something…" Sakura didn't even have a chance to finish her sentence…she noticed that the liquid was red and sticky….

"BLOOD!" Sakura screamed as she quickly looked for Syaoran…"Syaoran!" she screamed again but there was no reply…

She ran to find the sink….when she found the sink she quickly washed her hands…"Syaoran?" She called again but still there was no reply…

She just continued searching for the flashlight and look for Syaoran later…the flashlight will be a great help in looking for Syaoran…

A few minutes and she finally found the flashlight…she tested it if it works and luckily it works….

"Oh my god…" gasped Sakura as she saw the kitchen full of blood…and then she found a piece of paper with red writings on it…blood perhaps…

"What the hell is this" said Sakura as she read the writings on the piece of paper…surely that blood was used in writing this….

YOU'RE MINE NOW…I TOOK YOUR BOYFIREND…WELCOME TO MY HOUSE…OR MAYBE…OUR HOUSE…MY SLAVE…

There were also blood spills on the paper…'He's a freak' Sakura thought as she dropped the paper…

'I should look for Syaoran…or…I should just head straight to the bedroom…where I think that ghost is right now…but can I handle him…I hope this necklace really works' thought Sakura…

She went out of the kitchen to see a trail of blood spills…'what the…' Sakura thought…she decided to follow the blood spills…

And now the spills looked like there was a body dragged or something…clearly…where this blood was leading to is not very far…

'Oh god…what have he done to this place…' thought Sakura then she finally reached where it leads…to the basement…

She slowly walked in the wooden door…the basement was even worse…it was messy and still…there was blood around scattered on the floor and walls…

She slowly walked downstairs and she saw the whole basement…there she saw a chair…that looks like someone was sitting…

"Excuse me?" said Sakura kindly…she walked closer and saw a bloody naked girl…there was blood all over her body…and there was a cloth tied on her mouth…

"Oh my god!" said Sakura as she stepped away…the girl looks like it was saying something…

She gulped and straightened herself…She slowly walked to the bloody girl tied up on the chair….she then slowly took of the cloth and threw it on the floor…

"You….better….get…out of…here…." The girl said…in almost every after word she said she panted….

"Huh? Tell me…what happened here…" Sakura asked bravely…not caring if the girl was either dead or alive….

"He usually….keeps his…victims here in…this basement…but when he rapes on of us…he forces us or drag us…to the bedroom…violently…" was the girl's reply…

"Sometimes…he even calls two….or three….girls to play with…he's a monster….he ruined our lives…and you…if you don't…get out of here fast….you're next…." The girl said…

"He's an asshole….every night he calls one, two or three of us….sometimes…he even does that about 2 times a day…he's a freak!" The girl said angrily…

"As much as I want to get out of here…I have something important to do here…and my boyfriend…he disappeared recently here…" Sakura said

"By the way…what's your name?" asked Sakura…"It's Aya, Aya Tatsuba…right now…just go what you have to do….and get out of here…" said Alyssa.

"Okay…are you alright here?" Sakura asked…she slowly untied her hands and feet…."Yeah…You don't have to worry…" Aya said.

"Okay…I'll go now…" Sakura said as she ran to the stairs and exited the basement…'I guess I do really have to do this by myself…this house is like…a hell house…' thought Sakura.

As she slowly walked through the hallway she thought that she should check all the rooms before going to the last room which is the bedroom…

'Where…first...' thought Sakura as she slowly search for clues in the main hall….the house was quite big…and have an affordable price…

She checked everything on the main hall and saw an unfinished diary on the coffee table beside a door that she have never seen before…

She slowly picked it up and sat on the sofa at the back of the coffee table beside the door…She first focused on the diary and slowly read it…

August 29,

My boyfriend is getting weird lately…he doesn't answer my calls and sometime…but if he does answer it…he just says he's busy…but the weird thing is…like 5 times a day…I call him and he says the same thing...as much as I want to visit him…I don't have any time…but if I have…I went to his house days ago already…and just a while ago…I called him again…I thinks he accidentally answered it or something…I said…Hello…then all I heard is moans and screams….strange ones…I've gone ballistic and I could not stop myself and shouted…Answer this phone right now!...but still there was no reply….damn….clearly something is going on around here…If ever I had the chance to go to him…he should be ready for me…

August 31,

I didn't have a chance to write on my diary yesterday…I was too busy at my work…anyways…finally tomorrow…our boss announced that there will be no work…this is my chance…I'll finally know what is really happening around here…damn….If he's up to something…I'll swear….but still…I love him so…I don't know….anyways…I'll still try to call him tonight…

September 1,

Finally…today's the birthday of our boss…and like I said…He declared that there's no work today…I'll go to his house right away…so bye bye…for now…when I go home I'll tell you everything that happens…

Damn…when I got at his house…I knocked and knocked many times before he answers it…he came out of the door wearing only his boxers….okay….this is weird…I said…Hey why aren't you answering my calls and last time when you answered it I heard very strange moans and screams…what is happening!...I'm freaking worried…Oh sorry…I'm usually out…and my work is 4 am so….I'm usually out at these time….what a very lame excuse…clearly…he's up to something…I just raised an eyebrow to him and said…aren't you going to invite me in…and why are you only wearing your boxers…tell me…is something the matter…he said nothing nothing…then suddenly a woman appeared from her back…she was wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her body…who is she? I asked…he only looked at the ground…and I couldn't take it anymore…the sight…I just quickly walked away…he followed me saying…I can explain…I can explain…I didn't mind him at all…the sight was clear enough…he's only wearing his boxers and he was with a half naked woman…what a total asshole…I'll never talk to him ever again…

When I got home I laid on the bed and cried all the time…and I had the chance to write this at midnight…anyways…someone rang the doorbell and it was him…holding a bouquet of flowers…I just turned my back…he then placed a hand on my shoulder…Please let me explain…he said…then I can't help but to face him…but I wasn't looking at his eyes…That girl…was my cousin…she asked if she could stay a while…and I said yes…she said her boyfriend kicked her out of their house…so…sorry…he said…Okay…I'll accept your apology…or explanation…but…if I find out that...all of that is a lie…I said as I rolled my eyes at him I let him enter and then he suddenly kissed me on the lips passionately …well after that…secret…

The next pages were thorn out…and nowhere to be found...'hmmm….wonder who owns this…' Sakura thought as she placed the diary down…

She then slowly walked to the door that she has never seen before beside the sofa…her heart was beating fast she straightened herself and slowly entered…

Holding the flashlight tightly she realized that the room was like an office…there was a wooden desk to her right and a sofa to her left…

She was amazed that the room was so clean and tidy…and at the back of the desk was a computer chair and there was also a drawer to the right of the sofa…

'Hmm….' Sakura thought as she saw a piece of paper on the desk…it looks like it was from the diary a while ago…she slowly picked it up and read it…

September 13,

Today is a Friday 13th and I'm having a really bad day…I'm planning to go to my boyfriend's house after work…I've already arrange my schedule so I won't have a hard time…well everything's fine with my boyfriend now…anyways I have to go back to work…I'll tell you everything that happens when I go home after I go to my boyfriend's house….or…maybe…I will sleep at his house…hmmm……….

At this part of the paper there were blood spills….'Oh my god….' Thought Sakura as she continued reading it…

I manage to bring my diary….I found out the truth about my boyfriend….he's a psycho! Right now I locked the door and I'm in his old office…he's after me and he's holding a knife…when he doesn't answer my calls…he's either having sex with other women or raping them…he's a total asshole, a freak….When I was running a while ago I went to the basement to see a dead body….a naked dead girl…whoever is reading this right now…if you are at his house….get the hell out of there….my boyfriend is a psycho….you're his next victim if you don't get out of there….I'm telling you….get out…anyway….if ever that I don't survive here….I'm warning those who are reading this…if you don't want to be like me hiding in this old office….get out of here….especially if you're a girl……..oh my god he's banging the door………

The continuation of the paper was ripped…'he really is a psycho…Oh my god…I got to end this…even his victims are not yet at peace…' thought Sakura as she placed the paper down.

She examined a room and went to the drawer….she slowly opened it….'ewww….' Sakura thought….there was a used condom and a box of Viagra pills…

'Nothing useful here…' She slowly closed the drawer and got out of the room…it was strange…she tried to peek outside using the window…but all she could see is darkness…

'I bet that after this…I'll be able to find Syaoran…damn…' thought Sakura as she ran to the stairs…there was a backdoor…she tried to open it but it was lock.

She then proceeded upstairs…leading to 4 rooms…she really haven't check those 4 rooms….only the master's bedroom…which is he room…

There was a very narrow corridor…1 door to her right…2 doors to her left and a door straight ahead leading to the master's bedroom…

She slowly walked to the closest door…which is to her right…She slowly entered…Still…it was dark as usual…and there was no light coming from the window…

There was a small single bed to her left, two drawers beside it and two lamps placed on each of it…there was an old oak made closet to her right and a big wall mirror beside it…

She aimed her flashlight to the bed and saw some blood spills…She gasped in horror…but she continued in…

She first walked to the first drawer and opened it there was a piece of paper with girl's names on it…'probably his victims…' thought Sakura as she slowly placed it back and closed it…

She didn't mind the blood spills on the bed and preceded on the other drawer…she slowly opened it to find a box of sleeping spills and a dirty panty…

'Hmm….using sleeping pills to rape huh…' Sakura thought as she closed the drawer…she then stepped back and face her back…she then walked to the closet….

She gulped, nervous what is inside the old closet. she slowly opned it…She stepped back and gasped in horror…her eyes widened…

There was a dead girl hanging on the closet…naked and bloody again…there were blood spills at the closet floor…

"Oh my god" gasped Sakura as she fought her emotions away and walked closer to the dead hanging body…she then noticed that there was a knife at her hand…

"I bet she tried to fight…but she failed…Oh my…" said Sakura as she closed the wooden closet and slowly examined the very scary wall mirror…

"Man…this is big…" said Sakura as she then saw a writing appearing on the mirror…red writings…"BLOOD AGAIN!" Sakura gasped as she slowly read the writing…

"You are next…" it read…she slowly stepped back and got out of the room….she then proceeded to the door to the left….

The room was a music room….there was a black grand piano on to the her left on the corner of the room….there was two blue sofas to her right on the side of the room…

An acoustic guitar on the other corner of the room and a very big space on the middle….'this must be a mini ballroom…' Sakura thought…

She walked to the grand piano and examined it….a note inside the keys…It says…

PLAY THE RIGHT MUSIC AND YOU WILL FIND HAPPINESS…

'Weird…well…I can read notes….' Sakura said to herself as she saw a very old music notebook under the piano…

'Hmmm…wonder who owns this…this is very old…' Sakura gently turned to the inner of the notebook to avoid from damaging the paper…

Tuning the blank pages she finally found a song…a familiar and famous piece….the "Fur Elise" she used one of her fingers as a bookmark and scanned the notebook….but it was all empty…

'Hmmm….I think this has something to do with the note….' Thought Sakura she gently sat on the piano chair and placed the notebook in front of her…

'Play the right music and you will find happiness…it's like play the right music and I will find what I'm looking for!' Sakura's head screamed…

'Well…there's no other piece inside this notebook…so let's try….' Thought Sakura as she started playing the piano…

She felt shivers on her spine….but she concentrated and played with all her heart not minding everything around her…

There was a very cold gust of wind that passed through her…making her hair get a little messy but she just continued on playing….she then strangely closed her eyes and felt the song in her…

She was really playing like an expert artist….then a few minutes and she finished the very beautiful piece…

She opened her eyes and said…."How did I do that?" She asked herself…she really felt something or someone went inside her when she started playing…

But then the weird feeling was gone and she was back to her self…She heard a sound that sounded like there was a wall or door opened or pushed…

She examined the room and saw an opening beside the guitar…She slowly stood up and went to the opening…it was a very dark opening…

Even the flashlight doesn't seem to help much…She slowly went in and tried to examine the room…

She found out that this room was pretty much like another ballroom…but it was more old and untidy….there were cobwebs on the corners of the ceiling…

The room was dirty and there were pieces of paper on the floor that looks like from a music notebook…

The room was very spacious…and old…the white wallpapers were starting to peel off…and some of the wooden floor tile was popping out or cracked.

She slowly walked on the room and then saw a very old closet…she wood varnish and paint was peeling off…

She slowly opened the closet and gasped in surprise. "Oh my god…." Said Sakura there was 3 heads of girls hanging on the ceiling of the closet…

She then noticed that there were pieces of paper on each mouth…she could reach it easily….but….from a head…

"I have to get those….they can be clues…" Said Sakura as she closed her eyes and slowly took the first piece of paper…

She sighed in relief and read the paper…all she can read is the word…GET…She then looked at the second head…

"Damn…of all…why does it have to be a head…" She said as she slowly took the second paper….she read it….there was only the word...HERE…

"Get…here…this doesn't make any sense…maybe the third and finally the last paper… "Said Sakura as she faced the third one…

The third one looked like it was really in pain….it's eyes were still open…She slowly reached it and finally took it…

She slowly read it and there were two words…OUT OF…."Get here out of….Huh…" said Sakura…

"Wait…Get out…of here!" Sakura said she then noticed that someone was looking at her not from afar…

She then looked at the third head…."Oh…my…" she didn't had a chance to finish her sentence…the third head was looking straight at her….

"AHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed as she ran outside of the weird room….she noticed that the head was floating in thin air following her…

She ran out of the room and quickly shut the door to the ballroom…she was again at the dark corridor…

The head was trying to break the door…Sakura then quickly walked to the other room….

Author's Note: Well…How did it go? Is my story bad? Is this chapter bad?


	13. A Lustful Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS…again…

Author's Note: Okay…..I still have not recovered…I just watched 2 horror movies…I hope I can make this chapter still creepy…those scary images are still on my head! Thanks for the reviews…there's LEMON in this chapter….err…..ehehe….

The door was old and wooden…She held on to her flashlight tightly and slowly went inside the room…she could still hear the banging of the door from the other room…

She could hear her footsteps…the wooden floor was so old…the room was full of cobwebs…and she could see that this was like a guest room…

There was a big television to the right, a big sofa to her left…and straight was a window covered with a dark red curtain…

It was senseless to look through the window because there isn't anything to see…There plants on each corner of the room and there was a small door near the plant on the lower left corner of the room…

'I think that door over there leads to the bathroom…wow…I didn't think that this house was this big…' Sakura thought as she slowly walked to the TV and noticed that the big screen was broken…

'Hmmm….wonder what happened to this?' thought Sakura as she examined it thoroughly…

A few seconds later then suddenly the TV turned on by itself…"Oh My…" gasped Sakura as she stumbled on the floor helplessly…

There was a beautiful girl on TV…she has blue eyes and black hair…There was no voice…but the girl seems to be telling something…it was hard to read her lips…

'I wonder what she's saying…' thought Sakura the girl was staring straight at her…'Okay….this is getting creepy…' Sakura thought…

The face of the girl was sad…and seems to be in agony…Sakura stood up and noticed that the girl was still looking at her…

"Geez stop staring at me…" said Sakura…she still couldn't understand the girl….Sakura decided to turn off the TV but strangely she couldn't turn it off…

She tried many times then the face of the girl started to get angry….Sakura backed away from the TV and the girl seems to be shouting…

Sakura backed away more….and then she could feel a strong gust of wind passing through her body…

She felt shivers on to her spine…then the girl's face became angry and angry…"Oh…my god…I think I made her angry…" said Sakura to herself as she decided to run outside of the room….

When she reached the door…it was suddenly shut and locked tightly…The girl was still staring at her angrily…

Then she was suddenly pushed away from the door by a very strong wind…she dropped the flashlight and landed in front of the TV…

The girl's face was really angry now…her eyes were fiery…it's like she's saying something…something really important…

"Okay….you got me….now….what do you want to tell me…" said Sakura as she fought her sacredness away and looked at the girl bravely…

The girl's face became calm from angry….her face was nice and gentle again….but Sakura still couldn't understand…

She walked close to arrange the volume….but there was no use…she stood up and walked to the flashlight and picked it up…

She then walked back in front of the TV…"Sorry…ms….but I can't understand you…." Sakura said kindly…

The girl then pointed at the small door between one of the plants and the sofa…Sakura nodded her head and walked to the door…

'I wonder what's through this door…well only one way to find out…' Sakura thought as she slowly held the knob and gently turned it…

The room was a big bathroom…it was very dirty and untidy…and there were blood spills on the floor too… 'Oh my god…blood…again…' thought Sakura…

She slowly walked inside…and there was a big but dirty bathtub on the left corner of the room…a sink and mirror to her right…a toilet beside it and a very dirty closet…

The bathroom was really dirty and creepy…the tiles were broken…there were blood spills….and the bathtub was filled with water…dark and dirty water…

There were writings on the wall near the closet…and whoever wrote that used blood…it said…"OBEY ME AND I WILL TAKE YOU TO PARADISE…DISOBEY ME AND I WILL TAKE YOU TO HELL…"

"Freaky…" Sakura said she examined the holding the flashlight tightly…the sink was broken….and the very scary mirror was broken…it was more like a medicine cabinet…

She gulped and slowly opened it….Sakura almost threw up at the sight…there were maggots and empty medicine bottles filled with cockroaches, maggots and weird looking ants…

Sakura backed away and covered her mouth…she then quickly closed it…She proceeded to the very scary bathtub…she looked at the water and strangely…there were bubbles coming from the bottom..

She back away as suddenly a bloody girl came from the bathtub…"Ugh…." She said as Sakura backed away and accidentally opened the closet using her back…

There was also a girl came out of the closet…."Ughh….Ohhh……" she said….Sakura freaked out and ran outside of the bathroom…

"Come with….us…." the two strange looking girls said as Sakura exited the bathroom she then shut the door and locked it…she backed away as the girls started to bang the door like crazy…

Sakura noticed that the TV was now turned off…and luckily she still had the flashlight with her…it was dark again…

"Come……….with us!" The two girls shouted as the banged the door harder this time…Sakura ran to the door…the only door to exit this room…but it was still locked…

"Damn…." Sakura said…she had no choice but to hide somewhere on this room…

She ran to the sofa…and noticed that she could fit under it….She forced herself and crawled under it….

She realized that she needed to turn off the flashlight…She blinked her eyes and turned it off…

The two girls then succeeded in opening the door…she could hear their footsteps walking slowly…

Sakura's heart was beating fast…she decided to cover her mouth to prevent making noises from her breathing…

She could hear the two girls moaning like zombies or something…they were like sisters…twins…but what could those two wanted from her…

'I guess…I'll just have to stick here first…' Sakura thought…her heart was beating like crazy…and she could still hear the girls' footsteps…

'I can escape them…but the door it's still locked…what I could use to break or unlock the door….but first…I have get rid of those two girls but how…' thought Sakura…

She could hear the footsteps coming closer and closer…Then she suddenly noticed the necklace that Eriol gave to her…

'Hmmm….I hope this thing really works as a good luck charm…' Sakura said as she stared at the blue gemstone…

Strangely the blue gemstone started glowing…'what the…why is it glowing…' Her head said it was so beautiful…but then again…

'Oh No….those things would see this glowing and they would find out that I'm under here all the time…' She thought as the footsteps suddenly stopped…

'Huh…are they gone now…' Sakura thought the necklace was still glowing…she decided to go out of the sofa….and the two girls were nowhere to be seen…

'Hmm…where are they now…well…I'll try the door again…' Sakura thought as she turned on her flashlight again and slowly walked to the door…

'Damn…it's still locked…and those things could still be somewhere here….' Sakura thought…'maybe I can break this door down…' thought Sakura…

She then positioned her arm and aimed it at the door…"1…2….3!" Sakura said as she collected strength and banged the door…

"Damn…" Sakura said as she suddenly heard footsteps coming from the bathroom…"Damn….those things again…" Sakura said…

The two girls moaned and then faced Sakura…"Damn I've got to break this door…it's the only way out…" Sakura said as she banged the door again but failed….

She banged the door many times as the two girls were coming closer and closer…Sakura started perspiring…her heart was beating fast…

The necklace started glowing again…she banged the door with all her might and then a few seconds…she finally succeeded…

Sakura was panting heavily…and quickly exited the room…she ran to the last door...the door that was leading to the master's bedroom…

She had no choice she gulped and quickly placed her hand on the knob and turned it…She then entered the room…

As she entered the door suddenly closed and shut by itself…and Sakura looked at afar and saw a quite tall man…He had red eyes, Black messy hair and he has a light complexion…

He then started clapping from afar…"Good job…Ms. Sakura…" He said as he smiled at her evilly…

"Why are you so happy…" Said Sakura she was still panting heavily…The guy pointed a finger at her then she was suddenly pulled close to him…

"Ughhh….." Sakura moaned as the guy pulled him closer with his strong arms…letting Sakura's breasts pressed on his mascular chest…

"Let me go!" Sakura shouted as she looked at the guy…he was quite handsome…but he's still an asshole whatever happens…

He then let her go letting her fall on the wooden floor helplessly…"My name is Shin Kitosawa…and you're mine now…" The guy said as he was staring straight at Sakura…

"Where's…Syaoran…" Sakura said as she crawled away from Shin…"I don't really care about him…I'm not gay…I like women…like you…" Shin said as he smirked…

"You know…from all the girls I met…you're the unique one…you're the most…sexy…and…beautiful among all…" said Shin as he walked closer to Sakura…

"Whatever..." was Sakura's reply as she stood up…"Hmm….You know…I like girls that fight…" said Shin as he walked closer….

"What do you really want!" Asked Sakura…"I like you're body…you're very beautiful face…" said Shin as he touched Sakura's leg…

"Stop touching me!' Sakura then slapped Shin's hand and backed away…"Hehehehe…You like playing rough huh….let's see…" Shin suddenly dashed at Sakura turned her around letting her back face the bed ahead…

He then pushed her to the bed…letting her lay on the bed helplessly…"You like that huh…" Shin said as he positioned himself on top of Sakura…

"How dare you…" Sakura said as she faced to the right avoiding Shin's kiss…"You really want to make me mad huh…" Shin said as he traced his hand from Sakura's leg to her panty…

She was unlucky that she was wearing a skirt at that time…She tried to fight but Shin then locked his hands on Sakura's wrists…

Sakura was panting deeply as Shin then planted wet kisses on her neck…Sakura had to admit that she was getting quite aroused…but it was wrong to give herself to this guy…or should I say ghost…

"Stop it!" Said Sakura angrily tying to hide the fact that she was starting to like it…"Oh…Please…I know that you're starting to like it…" said Shin…

He then placed his hand inside Sakura's shirt and played with her right breast…while his other hand still tightly holding Sakura's wrists…

Shin then pressed his erected member on Sakura's covered…Shin was wearing black formal pants and white long sleeve polo…

"Stop…." Said Sakura again but her tone was calmer this time she was starting to like the feeling but it was wrong too…'Damn Sakura…control yourself…'

Shin topped for awhile but he was still holding her wrists…he then took off his polo revealing his muscular body…

Then Shin was about to take off Sakura's shirt but then he noticed her blue necklace that Eriol gave to her…

The necklace suddenly shined and Shin covered his eyes…'The necklace!' Sakura's head screamed as she crawled back getting away from Shin…

"Ughh…..that necklace….get it away from me!" Shin screamed as he got out from the bed and slowly backed away…

'Here take this…it's from my grandmother…she said it was a good luck charm…' Sakura remembered what Eriol said as she got out of the bed and walked to Shin…

"Get that necklace away from me!" Shin shouted as he ran out of the room…"We're not done yet!" Sakura screamed as she too ran and chased Shin but he was nowhere to be found…

'Thanks Eriol….Oh no I have to get the flashlight first…where is it…' Sakura thought it was dark again the only light was the light coming from the master's bedroom…

'I left it at the bedroom!' Her head screamed as she ran back it was lying on the floor she quickly picked it up and ran out of the bedroom…

"Damn…I have to search the house all over again…but I'm sure that his not far from here…Oh no…those things are still behind those doors…" Sakura said as she quickly walked on the room to her right…

The room were there were two dead bloody twins…"Those twins again…" Sakura sighed as she slowly walked inside the room…it was empty…and the only sight to was the TV and the furniture…

She slowly walked inside the bathroom…and there were no sign of those twins…She had to be quick to find Shin…the house was quite big…

She exited ht bathroom then the room…she then ran to the music room where she saw the three heads…but it was nowhere to be found…

She walked on to the secret part the only thing there was the closet…she didn't want to open it anymore…she then exited the room…she then proceeded at the other bedroom…

As she walked…nothing changed but the bed was messy…strange…her necklace was still glowing...

She examined the room but she found nothing…"Damn…where could he be…and this necklace…what's its true power…" Sakura said as she exited the room…

She ran downstairs to see Shin standing in front of the main door…it was still dark…so she really needed the flashlight…

"Hmph…Let's see if that necklace still works…" Shin said as he got something from his pocket that seems to be a tube with a blue liquid inside it…

He slowly drank it and his eyes suddenly became blue…"Huh…what the…damn…" said Sakura the necklace suddenly stopped glowing…

She got an idea that the necklace can fight evil…and Shin has two forms…the dark form and the human form…

"Too bad I have no mind powers anymore…this potion works for only 25 minutes…I guess I can have time for playing with you then…" Shin said seductively as he quickly dashed to Sakura…

Sakura on the other hand fell on the floor…"Well…let's continue what we're doing a while ago…" Shin said as he went on top of Sakura and held her wrists again…

"Damn you…" Sakura whispered as she tried to fight Shin's hands but eventually failed…Shin just smiled and lapped Sakura's neck with his tongue…

Sakura moaned for him to stop…"Oh Sakura…the more you moan…the more I get aroused…" Shin said as Sakura felt his member touching hers…

Shin's hand then traced from Sakura's leg to her breasts as he slowly took off her shirt…"I hate you…" Sakura uttered she was also getting aroused…

Sakura was now wearing only her bra and her skirt…she wants it all to stop but there was a side of her that wants it to continue…

'No Sakura…fight…' Sakura's head said as she tried to stops herself from falling from Shin's caressing and kissing…in other words…seduction…

Sakura was panting heavily…"Why? Can't take the heat…" said Shin as he then slowly took off Sakura's bra revealing her breasts…

Sakura just closed her eyes…as Shin then lapped her right breast as his other hand playing with the other…he was getting more aroused…

Shin was not yet satisfied…he stopped only to take off Sakura's skirt leaving her wearing only her panty…

'Damn…I don't want to do this anymore…I'm always in a situation like this and nows the time to stop…' Sakura thought as she opened her eyes and got an idea…

Her idea might not be nice but it could still work…Shin was still lapping Sakura's breasts as she then placed her hand on the back of his head and let him suck more…

She pretended that she wanted more and moaned in pleasure…Well actually she was liking it…but she was doing it not for pleasure but to finally stop this evil and lustful spirit…

'Sakura then slowly took off Shin's pants slowly slipping her hand inside his pants and taking it off…The two were so intense…

"I see…I got you now…" Shin said as he then stood up to let Sakura take off his pants and drops on the floor…

He was now wearing his boxers slightly exposing his erected cock…"Oh Sakura…I didn't know you were good at this…" Shin said as he went back to his position…

Sakura just replied with a seductive smile…'I can't believe I can do this...' was Sakura's head saying right now…

'I have to keep this up in about 25 minutes…well of course not exactly 25 minutes…since we've been doing this for about 10 minutes already…' thought Sakura…

Sakura then pulled Shin closer and let him press his member on hers…and gave him a very intense and intimate kiss…

'I just have to hold on…the only thing I'm avoiding is if he enters me…I can't let that happen…' thought Sakura…

Shin then paused and planted wet kisses on her stomach…as Sakura just moaned in pleasure…

Just to be sure Sakura then rolled making herself on top…She then placed his hand on Shin's cock and slowly massaging it…

Shin also moaned in pleasure and closed his eyes…then Sakura slowly lapped his neck using her tongue…

Shin just enjoyed the feeling…enjoyed that this time he just relaxed and let Sakura do all the things…

Sakura then placed kisses on his chest and slowly sucked one of Shin's nipples…she was starting to get carried away…

'Only a few more minutes…and I'm getting a little carried away…though I'm also doing this to make it realistic…' thought Sakura…but the real truth is that she was starting to like it…

"Oh…Sakura…you're really good…" moaned Shin as he placed his hand on the back of Sakura's head letting her suck more of his nipple…

Shin really felt aroused…he didn't even notice that Sakura was still wearing the necklace…the necklace that could kill him…

Sakura then went to the next level and took off his boxers as she then slowly jerked Shin's cock…

Shin moaned louder…and pushed Sakura's head to his cock…Sakura got the hint and first licked it's head and then slowly sucked it all…

She then moved her head up and down of Shin's cock making it more convincing…then suddenly…

'My necklace…it's glowing again!' Sakura's head screamed as she got her clothes on the floor and stood up…

"Why…did you stop?" Shin opened his eyes…which was red again and saw Sakura's necklace glowing again…

"You got a taste of your own medicine…" Sakura said as words suddenly popped out on her head…she wore her clothes then suddenly started to say the words…

"Damn you!" Shin said as he covered his blood red eyes…" Evil that came to this world now is the time you come back to your world…now is the time to disappear…now is the time to leave us be….evil…begone!"

The necklace then glowed brighter and Sakura couldn't control herself…she just said those words over and over again…

Shin shouted in agony as he covered his eyes and slowly he disappeared and the house brightened up again…

Sakura sighed and knelt down on the floor panting heavily…"Wow…where did those words came from…" Sakura said to herself…

Suddenly…"Sakura…you finally did it…" A familiar voice said from behind her…She looked at her back to see…………………….

Author's Note: Well…was it good…or bad…don't worry now's not the end of my story yet…thanks again for the reviews…damn…I can't believe I just did that……


	14. A Night to Remember

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS…well actually…just kidding…just dreaming…

Author's Note: How did it go? Hmm…should I end this by the next chapter? What do you think? Thanks for the reviews again…

As Sakura slowly looked at her back she saw a very familiar face…"Syaoran!!!" Sakura quickly stood up and ran to Syaoran…

"Sakura…I missed you…" Syaoran said as Sakura hugged him tightly not caring how tight it was…"Oh…Syaoran…I'm sorry…." Said Sakura as she bowed her head down…

"Sorry for what?" Syaoran asked…"I…I…kind of seduced him…" was Sakura's reply…"Oh…that's nothing…I understand…it's the only way…" Syaoran said.

Sakura then faced Syaoran again and smiled…"Syaoran…I promise that I will never do that ever again…" Sakura said.

"Sakura…I know that you won't do that…so…everything's fine….and finally our problems are gone…" Syaoran said as he looked at Sakura's emerald green eyes…

"Now…Let's get out of here and see how Tomoyo is doing right now…" Sakura said as they held each other's hands and slowly walked outside of the house…

The very hot Sun was setting beautifully as the two slowly walked to Syaoran's house…They looked at the house and slowly walked inside…

The two then proceeded upstairs…"You can use the bathroom first…I'm just going to lay here for a while…I'm really exhausted…" Sakura said as Syaoran just nodded his head and Sakura lay down on the bed…

Syaoran slowly walked to the bathroom and took a shower…Sakura's eyes were getting heavy and heavy…she got so tired because of the recent happenings…

Only a few minutes and Sakura fell asleep…Syaoran came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel on his waist he then saw Sakura who was sleeping heavily on the bed…

'I bet she's so tired…' Syaoran thought as he paused for a while to look at a glimpse of sleeping Sakura and then walked to the closet…

He got some clothes and went inside the bathroom again to wear his clothes…when he got out he was wearing a red shirt that had a picture of a smiley face, gray cargo pants and black sneakers…

He then walked to Sakura….who was sleeping really heavily…he then slowly tapped her soft cheeks…"Sakura…Sakura…" He said…

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and saw Syaoran…well…"Oh…Syaoran…I...Uh….fell asleep…" Sakura said as she jerked her body to get out of the bed but then….

Sakura fell from the bed…and Syaoran tried to catch her but eventually fell too…on top of Sakura….Their faces were so close…

"Oh…Sorry…" said Syaoran as the two blushed in embarrassment…The two stared at each other for a while then suddenly…"Syaoran…Please don't look at me like that….it's kind of making me feel uneasy…" Sakura said…

"Oh again…Sorry…" Syaoran blushed as he then slowly stood up…"I'm going to take a shower…" said Sakura as she slowly walked inside the bathroom…

Syaoran walked out of the room and headed to the living room…the ceiling lights were turned on…he slowly walked in, turned on the TV and sat on the blue comfy sofa in front of the TV…

A few minutes later Sakura got out of the bathroom wearing only a towel wrapped around her body…

She slowly walked to the closet and got some clothes…She wore a denim pants…green long sleeves and white flip flops…She also got the necklace…but then…

The necklace suddenly glowed again…"Huh…the necklace…" Sakura said as she looked at her surroundings and saw a beautiful blonde woman standing by the door…she stepped inside…then the necklace suddenly stopped glowing…

"Who…Who are you?" Sakura asked kindly...The woman wore a nice white dress and white sandals…she had sea blue eyes….

"Please…Don't be scared I'm Naomi Kamigawa…I'm the girlfriend of Shin…" said Naomi as she slowly walked close to Sakura…

"Okay…But I have not done anything to you…why…why are you visiting me…." Sakura asked sacredly…"Well…I just want to tell you that…We thank you for finally bringing peace to us…" said Naomi…

"Peace? We?" Sakura asked confusedly…"Yes…We…the victims of my boyfriend…and the house is normal now…and it's yours…the blood and everything…it's not there anymore…" was Naomi's reply…

Then another girl suddenly appeared beside Naomi….she had short red hair with a white clip on the side of her hair, golden eyes and had a fair complexion…

She also wore what Naomi was wearing…"Who are you again…You look familiar…" asked Sakura kindly…she was quite sure that she saw her somewhere at the mansion…

"It's me Aya…heehee…thanks…for bringing happiness to us…." Said Aya as Naomi just smiled…"You look so beautiful Aya…" Sakura smiled back…

"Oh and…remember the black haired girl on TV, the twins that chased you and the head that also chased you…they said thanks too…they're so beautiful now…" said Aya…

"Okay…Well….you all are welcome…" said Sakura…"Well…we better get going…and we will always protect you and your boyfriend…" said Naomi…

"Okay….Thanks and bye…." The three bade each other goodbye and the two girls slowly faded….

"Wow…they are so nice…." Sakura said as she sighed in relief and slowly walked out of the room and headed downstairs…

"Syaoran? Where are you?" Sakura asked as she saw the TV turned on in the living room she slowly walked in to see Syaoran watching TV…

"Oh….Sakura…are you ready to go?" Syaoran asked as he turned off the TV using the remote...Sakura just replied with a nod…they then walked out of the room and headed outside…

As they walked to the car…"Hey…I'm going to move to my house again…By tomorrow…" Sakura said…

"Are you sure it's safe?" asked Syaoran…"Yeah…I'm sure…" was Sakura's reply…they then got in the car…they could see the beautiful moon shining up on the dark sky…..

Then Syaoran slowly started the car and drove safely….

DRIVING….

When they got on the hospital then got out of the car and went in…They headed straight at Tomoyo's room…but when they got there…the room was empty…

"Eh…where's Tomoyo…." Sakura asked…then a nurse suddenly came in…"Oh…Are you looking for Ms. Tomoyo? She just went home…she's fine now….her unknown sickness suddenly disappeared…" The happy nurse said…

"Oh…" The two said in unison they then got out of the room and used the elevator…they then exited the hospital…"let's go to Tomoyo's" Sakura said as Syaoran replied with a nod off his head…

They both got in the car and Syaoran started the car and drove…

DRIVING…AGAIN…

Then they finally reached Tomoyo's house…They got out of the car and walked through the cemented walk leading to the main door…

They then rang the doorbell…"Just a minute…" a familiar voice said from the house…"That sounded like Tomoyo…" said Sakura…

A few seconds and someone opened the door…and it was Tomoyo…"Oh Sakura…Syaoran…" Tomoyo greeted as she let the two in her house…

They entered Tomoyo's house…"It's been a while…" said Sakura…"Yeah…" Syaoran added…Tomoyo just smiled at the two…"Wow your just in time for dinner…and Eriol is also here…" said Tomoyo as she led the two to the dining room…

Tomoyo's house was quite big and she also has a few house maids…They entered the dining room to see Eriol sitting on one of the wooden chairs…There was a rectangle wooden table and 4 chairs on each side…

There was a maid standing by a door that leads to the kitchen…"Oh…Sakura and Syaoran…what a pleasure…" said Eriol as he smiled at the two…

He was happier now…now that Tomoyo is alright…The three sat down on one of the chairs…Sakura sat beside Syaoran and Tomoyo beside Eriol…

There was roast turkey on a big plate on the center of the table and a bottle of red wine…there was also a bowl of mashed potato and a smaller ball with gravy on it…there was also a plate of fries…

"Good…we haven't started yet…so let's eat…" said Tomoyo…Then the maid that was standing beside the door walked in front of the turkey and slowly sliced it…then she gave everyone a slice…

"Thanks…" Everyone said as the maid smiled at them and walked back to her position…"Don't worry Martha…we can take care of ourselves now…" said Tomoyo as Martha, the maid nodded her head and went inside the kitchen door…

Syaoran stood up to get the wine and pour some to everyone's glass…."Thanks…." said everyone…

"Well…let's dig in everyone…oh and there's still salad coming…and many more…" Tomoyo said sweetly as everyone got their own choice of food…

A few minutes of eating Martha, the maid came out of the kitchen door holding two trays…"Here's salad and the cream of asparagus…" She said as she placed it on the table…

Everyone just smiled at Martha as she exited the room…"This is really delicious…" Sakura said as she got a slice of turkey again…

Everyone really enjoyed the feast and then Martha came again holding a tray…she placed it on the dining table…it was full of pastries and cupcakes…

They all enjoyed the desert and then…"Whoa….Tomoyo…I really got full there…" Sakura said as she placed her hand on her stomach…

"Oh and by the way….Thank you Sakura…" Tomoyo said…"Yeah…" Eriol added…"Thanks for what…" asked Sakura confusedly…

"We believe that it's because of you that my unknown sickness is gone now…" Tomoyo said…."Oh….Please…..don't be like that to me….I'm just doing this for all of you…" said Sakura…

"Well what happened…back there…" Eriol asked…" Well…." Sakura started as she continued telling what happened…including the…..EHEM…..part….

"Oh…I see…so we really owe you…" said Tomoyo…"No…No…..please….." Sakura said as she just smiled at the three….

"Don't worry…I won't let my Sakura do that anymore…and besides I know she won't…." Syaoran said as everyone laughed except for Sakura who was blushing…

"Okay….so the necklace had powers huh…and you're still wearing it…" Eriol said as he looked at the blue necklace…"Yeah….and I'm wearing it just for protection…" was Sakura's reply…

"I see…." Said Eriol…."Well…..Because finally our problems are done…let's toast to that!!!" Syaoran said as everyone stood up and had cheers…

They all chatted and laughed all night….drinking wine….they all enjoyed the night….

"Hey…It's getting quite late…" Sakura said as looked at the wall clock that was hanging on the wall…it read 12:00 am…

"Okay….then…..we'll assist you outside…" Tomoyo said as the four stood up…"How about you Eriol…aren't you going to go home now?" asked Sakura as they got to the main door…

"No…I think I'm going to enjoy this night with my love…" Eriol said looking seductively at Tomoyo…They all chuckled as Sakura and Syaoran bade goodbye and walked out of the house…

As they got in the car…

"Finally…everyone is happy and smiling again……" Sakura said to Syaoran as she smiled sweetly at him…

"Yeah…everything is back to normal…" said Syaoran. "But…I'm going to live at my house again so…." Said Sakura as she looked at the ground…

"Oh…Yeah….that…" Syaoran said as he also looked at the ground…

Syaoran slowly started the car and slowly drove…..they were so quiet….only the sound of the car could be heard…

When they reached Syaoran's house…

"Hey…don't worry….I'm going to move out by tomorrow…" Sakura said…."Yeah…I know…But I'm going to miss you…" said Syaoran…

"Syaoran…I only live next to your house…" Sakura said with a smiled on her face…

"Yeah but…Okay…let's continue this inside…" said Syaoran as the two went inside and proceeded to the bedroom…

"Now what was the thing you're going to say?" Sakura asked as the two sat on the two sides of the bed…

"I'm just going to say that I'll really miss…you…" Syaoran said as he looked at the cold ground…he looks like he was thinking truly deep…

"Huh…What do you mean?" asked Sakura…"I'll miss everything….I'll miss you here always being beside me…" was Syaoran's answer.

"But we'll still be neighbors…and…it's not like I'm going to break up with you…I'm just next door…" Sakura said as she placed a hand on Syaoran's shoulder.

He then looked at Sakura and smiles…"Thanks Sakura…somehow you made me feel better…" Syaoran said as he held Sakura's hand on his shoulder.

"Hey…this is your last night here…so…let's make it a little bit…umm…special?" Syaoran said with a very pleasant smile on his face.

"Whatever you want…anyways I'm going to get change…" Sakura said as she stood up and walked inside the bathroom…

Syaoran then lay on the bed and placed his two hands on the back of his head…"Hmm…what can I do for her this night…" Syaoran said as he sighed and scanned at the room…

Sakura changed to her white silk sleeping dress and then when she got out of the room…"Syaoran…you can change…" Sakura did not have a chance to finish her sentence…

When she got out her eyes widened…There was a small table in front of the bed and two beautiful chairs beside it…there was also a candle on the center of the small table…

"Surprise…" Syaoran smiled…"Oh my gosh…Syaoran…" said Sakura as she ran to Syaoran and hugged her that they accidentally fell on the bed…

Sakura was so delighted that she didn't even noticed the two slices of black forest cake for each of them…it was placed on a neat white plate…

"Do you like it?" Syaoran smiled…"I love it…just like…" Sakura was stopped by Syaoran..."Just like when I asked you if…I could be your boyfriend…" He said.

They stared at each others eyes for a moment…then Sakura suddenly kissed him passionately on the lips…Syaoran then kissed her back…

Their lips and tongue were locked together the two were so romantic…Then suddenly Syaoran broke the kiss…

The two blushed as Sakura stood up…"Let's eat the cake…" said Syaoran. "Oh…I didn't notice the cake well…let's eat…" said Sakura as the two sat down on the chairs…

As they were eating…"By the way…where did you get the cake…" asked Sakura…"Oh…well actually I was really saving it for you…

it was actually meant for a celebration in finally ending…the strange occurrences that happened…" said Syaoran.

"But…It ended as a farewell…for you…" Syaoran said…"I see…" said Sakura as the two continued in eating the cake.

After they ate the cake…

"Hey…Thanks…" Sakura said as the two stood up…"Well…I'll get these things cleaned up…" Syaoran said…

"No…You get changed I'll get these cleaned up…" Sakura said as she smiled. "No…Sakura…I'll clean it…" Syaoran said.

"Syaoran…cleaning this will serve as a thanks…" said Sakura…"Okay…If you insist…" Syaoran said as he walks in the bathroom…

Syaoran wore a simple shorts and a blue plain shirt…when he got out the plates, chairs, the table and the candle was gone and Sakura was lying on the bed…

"Whew…I'm exhausted…" said Sakura…"I told you I should have done that cleaning up thing…" said Syaoran as he walks to the bed.

He then laid on the bed beside Sakura…"Hey…I really appreciated what you prepared…a while ago…" said Sakura…"It was nothing…" Syaoran said as he blushed…

"Come here you…" Sakura said as she hugged Syaoran close to her and kissed him again passionately…Sakura then closed her eyes as he also follows…

They came closer to each other as their lips were locked together intensely…Their tongues were playing together deeply in each others mouths…

"Syaoran…" Sakura moaned as Syaoran bit her lower lip…He then nuzzled her neck and then lapped it with his mouth…

They then paused for a while to take off their clothes…Syaoran threw their clothes on the bed…seeing Sakura's body made him more aroused.

He continued and proceeded lower where Sakura's breasts were…he then started licking it while his hand was playing with the other one.

"Oh…Syaoran…" moaned Sakura as she placed one of his hands on the back of Syaoran's head…Syaoran then started to suck her nipple extremely…

Sakura had to admit that the feeling this time was better than with Shin…well like they say…it's better to do it with your true love.

Sakura then rolled herself and Syaoran to the other side of the bed…but Syaoran was still on top and still on the lead.

"Syaoran..." Sakura protested…While Syaoran just grinned and continued what he was doing…Syaoran then crawled to Sakura's face to give her a very intense and somehow demanding kiss on the lips.

Sakura could feel Syaoran's very hard and angry member touching hers…like wanting to get in and fuck her.

Syaoran stopped in kissing her with a questioning look in his eyes…Sakura got the hint and just nodded her head…

She then slightly extended her legs to give entrance to her womanly folds…Syaoran stood up a little and looked at Sakura again…"Are you sure about this Sakura?" asked Syaoran as Sakura just nodded her head again…

Syaoran then slowly penetrated Sakura as she made a very loud moan…Syaoran started really slow to make sure that Sakura was feeling right.

But then…"Ugh…faster…harder…" Sakura whimpered her eyes were closed…"Are you sure…" asked Syaoran as again Sakura just nodded her head…

Syaoran then did start to be a little faster...he started to fuck her harder and faster…he was carried away…he now didn't care of what was Sakura felt…

Sakura kept moaning and screaming while Syaoran continued fucking her but harder and faster this time…

Sakura shouted in both pain and pleasure…but there was so much pleasure in it that the pain could not be felt that much…

"Sakura!!!" Syaoran shouted as he was close to having an orgasm so was Sakura who just closed her eyes and just kept screaming her head off…

It wasn't long before when the two climaxed together…They also screamed and moaned so loud that they could almost wake up the neighbors…

Because of exhaustion…Syaoran slowly removed his member and passed out…so did Sakura…They fell asleep holding each other's hands…

Author's Note: hehe…sorry it was late…I hope you liked this chapter…


	15. As Time Passes

Standard Disclaimer is active!!!

Author's Note: Yes…sacredblade you are right this is the final chapter thanks to ravaja, divinedragon and you sacredblade for reading my story…and reviewing and giving me suggestions…I hope you will like the ending…

Sakura woke up…she and Syaoran was still naked and he was still on top of her…'Syaoran is quite heavy…' Sakura thought…she couldn't move much…

She tried to gently lift him but she still haven't recovered her energy that much because of last night…but then again…'last night…was wonderful I'd say…' she thought…

She just stared up on the ceiling reminisced things from the past…she was sure that Syaoran would wake up later…and that she couldn't lift him…and she doesn't want to wake him…

Sakura sighed and recalled how Syaoran and she met…They met when they were first year high school…Syaoran was a new student that time…

FLASHBACK

A quite young Sakura sighed and went in their classroom…It was the first day of school…and she was still quite sleepy…she still doesn't want to go to school…

The classroom was quite big…there was a big blackboard in front and a desk with a chair in front it…there were tables and chairs orderly arranged for the students…

Sakura looked for a place to sit…but then she saw a black haired girl waving at her…shouting…"Sakura! Sakura!" Sakura yawned and noticed that it was Tomoyo her friend…her childhood friend…

"Oh Tomoyo…" She said as she ran to Tomoyo and sat beside her…"Sakura…how's your vacation?" asked Tomoyo.

"Fine…" was Sakura's simple reply…"Okay…you seem to be in a bad mood…" said Tomoyo…"Not really…I'm just not a morning person…especially at school…" said Sakura.

"I see…By the way…I heard there's a new student from China…" Tomoyo said. "I see…how did you know?" asked Sakura.

"Oh…I'm still not so sure…I just heard it from people…" said Tomoyo. "Oh and…" She uttered she didn't seem to finish her sentence…

"Oh and?" asked Sakura…"Nothing…forget it…" said Tomoyo…"Okay…anyways…is this new student…guy or a girl?" asked Sakura.

"I heard he's a he…" was Tomoyo's reply…"Okay…" said Sakura…A few minutes have passed then their teacher came in the classroom followed by a tall brown haired guy…

"Who's that?" Sakura murmured to Tomoyo…"I don't know maybe he's the new student…" said Tomoyo…

They all stood up to greet the teacher good morning…"Class…he's Mr. Li Syaoran…he's a new student…he's from China…Mr. Li…say hello to the Class…" said the teacher…

"Hi, As our teacher said…I'm Li Syaoran from China…My mother decided to move here…so I now live here...at Japan…please to meet you…" said Syaoran as he smiled to everyone.

Everyone seemed to look at Syaoran and murmured…Syaoran had no choice but to sit beside Sakura which was the only vacant seat.

"Hi…is this seat taken?" asked Syaoran before he sat down…"No, you can have that seat." was Sakura's reply…Sakura doesn't know why…she couldn't help but to stare at this guy…Syaoran…

"Err….why are you staring at me like that?" asked Syaoran as he smiled…"Nothing…sorry…" Sakura blushed as she hid her face from embarrassment.

Minutes passed…then finally the bell rang…it was time for their recess…Tomoyo and Sakura was together at one table…Tomoyo was eating a sandwich and Sakura was eating a burger…

"Hey Tomoyo…I'm just going to buy a drink or something…" Sakura said as she stood up…Tomoyo just nodded her head…

Sakura walked to the part of the canteen where she could buy a smoothie…She bought one and slowly drank it with a red straw that was given by the smoothie vendor…

"She was thinking of so many things…she didn't even notice that she was walking too slow…she was thinking of…the new guy…Syaoran…

She wasn't looking where she's going…she was walking…and walking…then suddenly…someone bumped her…and the smoothie was scattered on her chest….

"AHHHHH!!! What the hell have you…" She didn't finish her sentence…when she turned her head to see the new student…Syaoran…who was smiling at her and saying sorry…

"I'm so sorry…sorry…please forgive me…" was Syaoran's words…"Oh…it's nothing…I just freaked out a little…" said Sakura…

"Sorry…I'm so sorry…again….your…Sakura right…here…have my handkerchief…" Syaoran said as he got his handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to Sakura…

"Okay…but…It's really alright…like I said I just freaked out…" said Sakura…"Okay…sorry again…and you can keep my handkerchief…" Syaoran said.

"Okay…thanks…" said Sakura. "Don't worry…I haven't touch that yet…" said Syaoran…"Hey…and can I sit with you…" asked Syaoran as Sakura just nodded her head.

When they got to their table Sakura introduced Tomoyo to Syaoran…"Nice to meet you…" they both said to each other.

"Well…so you two had an accident huh…" said Tomoyo. "Yeah…" They two said in unison as they then suddenly blushed.

Tomoyo then bought something and left the two…"So…you're family name is Kinomoto…and your name Sakura…means cherry blossoms…" Syaoran said.

"Yeah…" was Sakura's simple reply…"I see…how nice…" said Syaoran as Sakura just giggled in flatter…

"You know…you smile like an angel…" those words suddenly came out from Syaoran's mouth…"Really?" Sakura blushed…

"Yeah…" Syaoran said…They chatted and talked about their life…until Tomoyo came back and joined their conversation…

The three have been best of friends…but when they were college only Sakura and Tomoyo was together in one school…Syaoran studied in a different school…

They only met again when Sakura moved next to Syaoran's and when they were time that there were coincidences that happened…or maybe coincidences don't exist…

It seemed like that destiny was made the two see each other from time to time…

END OF FLASHBACK

'Those days were good…' Sakura sighed...she then heard Syaoran yawning…'Finally he's awake…' she thought.

"Oh…Sakura…good morning…" Syaoran said as he slowly opened his eyes and noticed that he was still on top of Sakura…

"Why are you still under me?" asked Syaoran…"I'm still tired and you're too heavy to be lifted…" said Sakura…

"Oh…sorry…" said Syaoran as he rolled to the other side of the bed…"Thanks…Sakura said as she covered the sheets around her body…

"Wait…leave me some sheets…I don't want to be left here naked…" said Syaoran as he pulled the sheets to him…

"How? How can I find for another sheet if I don't have any sheets…and it's pretty cold…"said Sakura…"Then lets get it together…" said Syaoran as he stood up and walked to Sakura.

"Okay…" said Sakura as the two went to the closet…"Wait why don't you just get some clothes and wear it…" said Sakura…

"Oh…yeah…" said Syaoran as he got some clothes…"How am I suppose to change if you're looking…" said Syaoran…

"Oh Syaoran…it's not like I haven't seen that thing of yours…" Sakura smirked. "Hey…" said Syaoran as his face became bright red…

Sakura just giggled…"You know…you still smile like an angel…" said Syaoran…Sakura didn't reply…she just smiled at him and blushed…

"I'm going to the bathroom while you wear some clothes…" Syaoran left Sakura to the bathroom door and wore his clothes…which were a simple shirt and jeans…

Sakura stripped the sheets and gently folded it…then she placed it on the closed toilet bowl…she then went in the shower…

"AHHHHHHHH!!!" Sakura screamed…"What happened?" asked Syaoran. "THE WATER IS TOO COLD!" screamed Sakura…

Syaoran just laughed then exited the room and proceeded downstairs to the kitchen…

A few minutes later…

Sakura went out of the bathroom wearing only a towel wrapped around her body…she then walked to the closet and got some clothes…

'Oh…I'm going to move out by later… 'Thought Sakura as she wore the clothes…she wore a blue long sleeved shirt, a white skirt and a pair of black sneakers…

She then exited the room and also proceeded down stairs to the kitchen…She was now back to her sad self…since she remembered that she was going to move out and have a normal life again…

What do I mean by normal? Well Syaoran is going to be out always because he's going to find a job…and she also will find a job…so they can only meet at weekends…or in short rarely because they are too busy…

But…Love can always find a way…anyways…back to the story…Sakura walked inside the kitchen and saw Syaoran cooking something…

"Oh Syaoran…what are you cooking?" said Sakura as she sat on one of the chairs…"Oh…for you…since you're going to leave by today…" Syaoran said…so he also remembered…

"Oh I see…but…it's not really needed to be that special…" said Sakura…"No…I want it to be special…" said Syaoran…he then finally finished what he was cooking…

He then faced Sakura holding a plate of bacon and eggs…"Here…" He smiled as he placed it on the center of the table where there was a clean placemat…

He then got some more placemats and plates…With the help of Sakura they placed it on the table orderly…

Then Sakura got a bowl full of rice…They then used the 2 forks and spoons…They then chatted and ate…

"Whoa…I'm full…" Sakura said…"Don't clean up things…I'll just go to the bathroom upstairs to change…go watch TV first at the living room…" Syaoran said as she had no other choice but to nod her head because he left after saying all that…

'What's wrong with him…he sounded like I'm some kind of visitor…" Sakura said as she stood up and did go to the living room…

She sat down on the white comfy sofa in front of the TV…and turned the TV on…She sighed as she remembered how sad Syaoran's face was a while ago…

'Why is he so sad…we're still going to see each other…we're still us…' Sakura thought as she scanned the channels…

A few minutes later…she then heard footsteps entering the room…she looked back to see Syaoran standing by the door…

"Oh Syaoran…so..." Sakura said…"Hey…why don't we have…a…date…before you go…" said Syaoran…"Alright with me…I'm planning to go back to my house by noon but…anytime will be alright with me…" said Sakura…

"Then it's a date then…" Syaoran smiled…Sakura turned off the TV and stood up…"Where will we go?" asked Sakura.

"You'll know…just wait…" he answered…"Okay…I'll…" said Sakura…The two walked out of the house and got in Syaoran's car…

He then started it and drove…"I wonder…where we will go…" said Sakura…"I think you know that place we're going to…" Syaoran smirked.

"Okay…" said Sakura…"Wait a minute…I think I know this place…" said Sakura…Syaoran just smiled and continued driving…

They finally reached the place…

"Oh my God…" Sakura gasped as they got out of the car…They were at the Cherry Blossom Park…the park where Syaoran asked if they could be…together…

"Yes…this place…this place was when I asked you if I could be the guy for you…" said Syaoran as the two walked to the middle of the park where there was a fountain with a woman angel at the center…

"Wow…this place…is very memorable…" Sakura gazed through the…Sakura trees…the petals were all falling…and the ground was almost covered with petals…

There were 4 benches around the fountain and they sat at one of it..."Here…" Syaoran handed a bouquet of red roses…

"Where did you get that…" asked Sakura…"I let someone deliver it here…" said Syaoran…"I see…thanks...you don't know how you made me so happy right now…" said Sakura

"I will cherish this moment…" said Sakura…Sakura then gave Syaoran a very sweet kiss on the cheek…Syaoran just blushed…

"So let's go?" Syaoran said…"Where?" asked Sakura…"We're going to eat…at a restaurant…I made a reservation for us…so let's go…" Syaoran stood up and offered Sakura a hand as she accepted it…

They then walked to the car and got in…"Where will we eat?" asked Sakura…"Umm…at a Japanese restaurant…if you don't like It…I can cancel the reservation…" said Syaoran as he started the car and drove…

"No…I like it…its fine with me…" said Sakura as Syaoran just smiled…and continued in driving…

A few minutes later…

"We're here…" said Syaoran as they stopped in front of a big restaurant…that has a sign that said "Murasaki"…I guess that's the name of the restaurant…

The two got out of the car and proceeded inside…The place was big and bright…the waitresses were wearing red kimonos and the waiters were wearing blue haories and hakamas…

One of them bowed at Sakura and Syaoran and greeted them…They just smiled back and walked to their table…

The tables and chairs were simple but beautiful…it was made of cherry wood and there were a tissue case at the center of the table…

The place was neat and clean…and the waiters and waitresses were all kind and polite…everything was so perfect…

One of the waiters came to them and gave them menus for each of them…they looked at it and the prices were quite affordable…

They ordered their food and the waiter got the menus and reported their orders…The two waited and chatted…

"Hey…Thanks Syaoran…" Sakura said and gave Syaoran yet another very sweet kiss on the cheek…Syaoran just could not help but to blush…

"No Problem…" Syaoran smiled…Only a few minutes passed and their orders came and was served by one of the waitresses…

They chatted while eating their food…they liked the sashimi and the sushi…They both enjoyed the food…

When the two were finally done in eating their food they both relaxed themselves on the chair and sighed…"That was delicious…" Sakura smiled…

"Yeah…" Syaoran also smiled. "Thanks again for that very tasty food…" said Sakura. "You are very welcome!" Syaoran exclaimed…

Then one of the waitresses came to them and gave the bill to Syaoran…"Here is your bill Sir…" she smiled as Syaoran smiled back and looked at the bill…

"Wow…all that for only 256Yen…" Syaoran said as he got his wallet…got his money and placed it on the platter were the bill would be placed…

"Thank You…" The waitress bowed to them as the two stood up and proceeded outside where their car is parked almost in front of the main entrance of the restaurant…

They got in the car…"Thank you very much Syaoran…" said Sakura as she again kissed Syaoran on the cheek…As Syaoran just smiled back and drove off…

When they reached home the sun was setting magnificently on the sky…The two got out of the car and advanced inside the house…

"Hey…Before I go back to my house please help me carry my clothes…mostly I wear Meilin's clothes…so I only have a few clothes here…" said Sakura as Syaoran just smiled and nodded his head…

The two went upstairs and opened the closet…They got Sakura's clothes…it was all clean because usually they go to a laundry shop to wash their clothes…

They were finally done in unpacking and Syaoran handed Sakura a back pack to organize her clothes…

"Here…" Syaoran said…" What's this?" asked Sakura…"It's a letter I made for you…please read it when you reach your home…" said Syaoran.

"Okay…" said Sakura as she got the back pack and wore it on her back…Syaoran assisted Sakura to the exit and also escorted her to her house…

"Syaoran…Thanks for everything…" said Sakura…"Hey…No Big…" Syaoran looked at the ground and blushed…

"Come here…" Sakura said as she lifted Syaoran's face and kissed him passionately on the lips. Syaoran was surprised and then kissed her back…

Sakura then wrapped her hand at the back of Syaoran's neck to pull him closer…The kiss was very long and very loving…

Then a few minutes later…Sakura broke the kiss…"Bye…and Thanks again for everything…"said Sakura as Syaoran smiled at her and bade goodbye as she went inside the house…

She then turned on the lights and placed her back pack on the sofa to her right…she then sat down and got the letter from her pocket…

'Wonder what's written here…' Sakura thought as she opened the envelope and read the letter…

Dearest Sakura,

First of all…I love you very much and I really wish that you didn't go…I will really miss you especially that sweet scent you always have…Sometimes I don't know what to do if you're not by my side…I really like you to always be here with me…My thoughts seem to always focus on you…It's like when I close my eyes…it's you I see…You're everywhere…But we will live our normal lives again and we will be apart from each other…Even thought I'll visit you from time to time…Don't worry too much about me…I'm worried of you…But I also know that You have your guardians with you…you know…the ghosts from before…but now they are good ghosts…so There is really nothing to worry about…and you also said that the guardians will also guard me…But My day is not complete without you…Even Though I have to do this for ourselves…Anyways…I'm getting sleepy…and I love you…I wish that we will have a happy life…we'll also have dates sometimes…thank you also…and again…I Love You very much…

Love,

Syaoran

Sakura then cried silently and kept quiet she covered her eyes and cried…The real truth is that she also wanted to stay…but she also needed to arrange things first…

_**Thousand Words**_

_**I know that you're hiding things**_

_**Using gentle words to shelter me**_

_**Your words were like a dream**_

_**But dreams could never fool me**_

_**Not that easily**_

_**I acted so distant then**_

_**Didn't say goodbye before you left**_

_**But I was listening**_

_**You'll fight your battles far from me**_

_**Far too easily**_

_**"Save your tears cause I'll come back"**_

_**I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door**_

_**But still I swore**_

_**To hide the pain when I turn back the pages**_

_**Shouting might have been the answer**_

_**What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart**_

_**But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart**_

_**Though a thousand words**_

_**Have never been spoken**_

_**They'll fly to you**_

_**Crossing over the time and distance holding you**_

_**Suspended on silver wings**_

_**And a thousand words**_

_**One thousand confessions**_

_**Will cradle you**_

_**Making all of the pain you feel seem far away**_

_**They'll hold you forever**_

_**The dream isn't over yet**_

_**Though I often say I can't forget**_

_**I still relive that day**_

_**"You've been there with me all the way"**_

_**I still hear you say**_

_**"Wait for me I'll write you letters"**_

_**I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor**_

_**But still I swore to hide the doubt**_

_**When I turn back the pages**_

_**Anger might have been the answer**_

_**What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait**_

_**But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late**_

_**Cause a thousand words**_

_**Call out through the ages**_

_**They'll fly to you**_

_**Even though we can't see I know they're reaching you**_

_**Suspended on silver wings**_

_**Oh a thousand words**_

_**One thousand embraces**_

_**Will cradle you**_

_**Making all of your weary days seem far away**_

_**They'll hold you forever**_

_**Oh a thousand words**_

_**Have never been spoken**_

_**They'll fly to you**_

_**They'll carry you home and back into my arms**_

_**Suspended on silver wings ohhh**_

_**And a thousand words**_

_**Call out through the ages**_

_**They'll cradle you**_

_**Turning all of the lonely years to only days**_

_**They'll hold you forever**_

Two years later…

"Satsuki…will you help your father in the kitchen…" A familiar voice said to a girl with long brown hair in braids and emerald green eyes and was wearing a pink dress…

The girl was probably only a year old…Then a familiar face showed up and went outside the house and sighed…

Her hair was touching her shoulders now…she wore a nice light blue shirt, a white long shirt and white sandals…

She was Sakura…now two years older…and Satsuki was her little girl…who's the father you say…

A few minutes later a quite tall young man got out of the house…he had brown messy hair and brown eyes…he wore a blue plain shirt, jeans and black sneakers…

"Sakura! Lunch is ready…" The young man shouted his age was about 22 years old like Sakura…

"Yes Syaoran!" Sakura replied as she ran inside the house…Yes…this story had a very happy ending…

Want me to summarize it all what happened…sure…only a year passed since Syaoran asked Sakura to marry her…

They both had a young beautiful girl named Satsuki…she looks very much like her mother…Sakura decided to live at Syaoran's and sold her house…

They extended the house by adding another room for their daughter and also added a bigger garden…

Sakura decided to take care of their daughter and be a housewife while Syaoran was the one working…Everything was really good…

Of course they had a few problems…Life is not perfect…But for them…They couldn't ask for more…For them everything was so perfect…

Author's Note: Well…how did it go? Please give your final reviews…Oh and thank you to all that read my story…you don't know how glad I am right now…so…so long for now!


End file.
